One way or The Other
by Cynbel84
Summary: The night Orihime says goodbye to Ichigo before heading to Hueco Mundo and a few of the following events with a twist. A little idea on the thoughts throughout from various characters. Explicit scenes(intimate and violent)Some OOC. Not following manga/storyline. First fic. I do not own Bleach or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the side of the bed taking in every inch of his sleeping form. The solid chest rising and falling slowly, brows formed into their perpetual frown, mouth lax. His lips. How long has she wanted to feel them? Feel how soft she imagined they were. Feel them pressed against hers. Pressed against _her._ Anywhere he could possibly dare, she would allow. She blushed slightly, turning away, more than a little ashamed of her indecent thoughts while he lay there broken and bone weary.

Her attention snapped back as a soft, sleep muffled moan escaped his lips. It hit her ears and shot through her entire body. Although most likely discomfort from his wounds, it brought a wave of pleasure washing over her. She studied his passive face again, moving back to focus solely on his parted lips. _Just one kiss._ She leaned in closing her nerve widened eyes. She was determined to say goodbye the way she wanted. This could be the first and only time. A hair's breath away and still she couldn't do it. Tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks falling in small spatters on his.

Well, she would leave him with a parting gift at least. She let her golden warmth hover over his wounds, all the while smiling weakly as she thought of all the times he was there for her, all the reasons why she... Letting out a shaky breath, she finished, then stepped once more out into the night through the open window without a sound.

There were tears still on his cheeks when she fled. Some had dried but a few still trickled downward. A fated one was lucky enough to touch what she hadn't. It sat like dew on the fuller lip for a moment, then, was snatched away by a quick, dark tongue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The creature hummed within_ _ **H** is_ _mind. Twisted as_ _ **I** t_ _was, her tears were like champagne. A wicked smile curved pale lips as excitement surged through_ _ **I** ts_ _form producing a guttural purr. Made purely of primal instincts, arousal was not far from a possibility for_ _ **I** t_ _. Her tears, an aphrodisiac to the pale demon, fanned a flame deep within. **I** t_ __ _would find a way to taste more of her tears. May it be by physical pain and torture, debasing her through lewd acts, or taking away all the ones she loved. One way or another, she would fall to despair and grant_ _ **I** t_ _the bitter sweet nectar._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He slept somewhat restlessly, wounds tender, thoughts swirling. Worry creased his brow even as he walked in harmless dreams.

He was in school at his desk, chatter of his fellow classmates all around him. Looking out the window, he let it fall away from his ears. His thoughts were lazy, lacking real depth. The weather was warm and sun bright, trees were green and full, swaying in a light breeze.

A small, gentle presence could be felt leaning over his relaxed form. He turned to the now otherwise empty room, to find her gray eyes skimming his profile, auburn brows drawn into concentration. Upon realizing she had been caught, a gasp of surprise left her full lips. Fidgeting with her sleeve, she fought off the blush creeping from below the two buttons opened at her throat up to the roots of her long, silky hair.

He smiled at her reaction, chiding her softly for being as silly as she always was. He never understood why she would become even more so when in his presence. He thought, hoped even, after all this time, all they've been through, she could at least feel comfortable with him.

He must have been thinking out loud for a nervous laugh escaped the girl twitching beside him. Unbelievably, her complexion took on a darker crimson hue as she mumbled a response. He leaned in closer attempting to hear the hushed voice only catching bits and pieces as the garbled words tumbled out amounting to something along the lines of an apology. An apology for seeming ungrateful for their friendship and his ever vigilant manner he kept when near her, admiration his loyalty and determination to protect those he deemed his responsibility invoked. Another apology tumbles out punctuated with a small sniffle.

He shook his head at her apology, smile reaching his warm brown eyes. Again she shifted side to side, eyes dropping to the floor. ' _Was he really that intimidating?' 'No'_ , was the reply. _'Something he said or did?'_ Again, _'no'_. Confused, he reached a hand to hers in comfort.

Moving quickly away from his touch, legs tangling, she ended up toppling backward over another desk, landing with a soft grunt on the floor. Perplexed, he tried again, this time in aid, only to be refused by a vigorous shake of her head, long locks flying about her shoulders. He felt a pang in his chest, hurt that she curled away from him. He gritted his teeth with determination and moved to kneel beside her on the floor. Her breathing quickened, eyes widening. _Fear_. He could practically smell it as it rolled off of her in waves. He clenched his fist, jaw jutting out. How could she ever think he would lay an unkind hand on her. His anger flared out only to be quickly dampened by a soul deep sorrow.

She must have seen his pain for soon her delicate, shaking hand was over his. Her body was mere inches away, slumped over with guilt. Stormy eyes lifted and locked on his, relaying she now knew for a certainty how much he really cared. The corners of her mouth turned down after she whispered how sorry she was. He listened intently, eyes traversing her face, as she began to explain what had her scared. She got as far as how it wasn't his fault at all, that it was hers. She had been afraid of him finding out. His mind was full and reeling trying to think of what she could possibly tell him that would have her anticipating a reaction from him so volatile it left her pale and trembling. Coming out of thought, he was left in silence and solitude. She was gone, along with her explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

The classroom grew dark as the sun was hidden by ash and ebony colored clouds. The once lush trees were barren and gnarled, grass a brittle brown. Cautiously, he rose to his feet, heart hammering in his chest, every fiber of his being tingling. The change in demeanor of his dream was enough to have him on high alert, body singing with anticipation of a fight. Something dark was coming, pulling from the reaches of his mind.

He moved room to room searching for the impending danger, finding only empty desks and forgotten books, until.

The next room he entered was not of benign shadows but startling reds and sickly browns. The once stark white walls were smeared with blood and thicker fluids slowly sliding down to pool on the slate gray floor joining the worst of what was to be seen. His mind fought furiously to make sense of the carnage laid out before his paralyzed form.

Finally, he could comprehend what his eyes had taken in long ago. Random pastel colors, which couldn't be mistaken for anything other than tattered pieces of school uniforms, poked out here and there among the limbs and lumps of raw meat scattered about.

His stomach churned as his sense of smell made it through the initial shock. Staggering over to, miraculously, an untouched part of the room, he emptied his stomach out onto the floor. Leaning against the cool wall, he weakly wiped at his mouth. Sweat trickled down his fevered skin as the room swam before him.

There was a shift of shadows at the back wall, spiritual pressure flowing from the figure looming over a still form on what was once the teacher's desk. Dark nails dug deep into the wood leaving gouges that filled with blood. His eyes, adjusting to the dark, tracked the fluid back to its source.

Small slivers of light filtered in the window, giving him minute glimpses of pale skin and long auburn hair trailing over the desk. A slight gasp broke the silence as pale fingers moved and new drops of red hit wood. A low moan filled with longing floated on the air, echoed by his own. Startled by his own arousal, he stilled.

His pulse increased ten-fold, fear making tight knots of every muscle with recognition of the other voice. He moved to stand at arm's length from the desk as the pale form dipped its head down to languorously lick up a single tear trailing from a placid, gray eye. **I** t ground fully clothed hips in between pale thighs exposed by a lifted skirt. Another gasp sounded, tinged with need. A shock of pleasure ran through his core.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He bolted upright, pulse pounding, blood rushing. He fully expected to find the monster that resided within, perched on the edge of his bed. **I** twas nowhere to be found. **I** thad not escaped from the mental confines to run freely, seeking blood and chaos. Heart slowing, he assured himself all was as it should be. He laid back into his pillow, going over the nightmare that had just rampaged his mind.

 _Was **I** t that close to the surface, so strong that **It** could influence his thoughts and actions?_

His hand drifted below the sheet to find himself full of need. He must be mentally ill for that scene to have moved him. She had been hurt, bleeding, barely alive, clothes and hair disheveled from the abuse. It had been sickeningly obscene, until she moaned. The sound was...beyond erotic. He throbbed terribly as his stomach clenched. He clutched himself to lessen the ache, slowly his hand began to move on its own accord. Hips thrusting lightly into his grasp, he replayed the short clip of the dream over and over, eventually tweaking certain aspects to speed up his release.

He was in **I** ts place now, moving against her clothed and heated center. His thin fingers sticky with blood, digging into creamy thighs. Lust driven licking roughly along cuts he had made. Her injured body fighting weakly beneath him, twitching with pain. Fear chasing over her features as he clamps an ungentle hand around her throat. Self-loathing replaces her fear as he quickens his pace causing her release and an elicitation of that control shattering moan now forming his name, pushing him to spill all over the outside of pink lace.

Hot spurts hit his tense abs as he recalls her voice. He lays there sated, eyes heavy lidded, limbs tingling. His pulse finally slows, breathing returns to normal. He drags a corner of sheet across the cooling fluid as guilt comes crashing down on him. Thoroughly ashamed he moves to get out of bed to clean himself, only to find his sisters asleep by his bedside. Completely disgusted in himself and the situation he was now in, he picks his way to the bathroom, intent on scrubbing himself raw to remove the filth.

He shut the door noiselessly and turned on the shower head. He began removing his clothes carefully, anticipating pain, surprised when there was none. He flexed his hands first, testing their strength, working through the rest of his body. He stepped in front of the large mirror hanging over the porcelain sink. Not a trace of his injuries graced his lean, muscled form. Though there wasn't anything visible, something enveloped him like a sweet perfume made of heat and energy. _Spiritual pressure._

Hand hovering just above his skin, moving from place to place, he searched for the "signature." _There!_ He could feel it clinging to various parts of his skin. There was no mistaking the taste of her power. She had come last night, had healed him. Knowing that, regret buried him further. He stepped into the shower with prayers that it'd wash away his sins, but fully aware they'd go unanswered.

As the water cascaded over the mop of orange hair and down sculpted planes, he questioned why she had come so late in the night. Why had she come _and left_ without his knowledge? Something wasn't right.

 **NEXT MORNING**

She was really gone, confirmed by the small yet dangerous captain. The truth of it sat rock hard in his gut. He listened in disbelief to the man with long, white hair while watching the large screen. They said gone in death, but he knew different. He told them he felt her still lingering on him only to be quickly dismissed. The head of Them all had approached the other side of the screen, long beard trailing down his chest, accusing her of betrayal. Accused her of leaving them all of her own free will. _How dare He, the bastard._ He was then forewarned not to follow her. _Fat chance, that_. He wouldn't leave her to suffer her fate. He was going, no arguments. He would bring her back, or die trying. Luckily, he wasn't the only one with the same idea. Though some had been ordered to return, he had the two. They would be all he needed, would have to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**THROUGH THE GATEWAY**

Battles of lesser importance, separation from the others, protecting a child that followed his every footfall, and finally reaching where she was kept so far up brought him to that moment.

The hole gaped in his chest, left by the powerful number four. He had lost and he had left her, in the hands of evil, in despair. He was a failure. He cursed himself as his sight left him. Warmth slowly seeped from his body as he thought of her bright smile. It seemed to warm him to his very core, made his heart beat faster. So much so, he heard it in his ears, his blood coursing. _Wait_. He had begun to breathe again, lungs intact. The warmth had grew and grew until he could open his eyes again. There she was, pulling him back from the brink. There he was, on his back. _Some hero_. But, neither were dead. There was still a chance, a chance to bring her home.

His elation was cut short by the sight of strikingly blue hair, grin to split the bone clad face, and vibrant predatory eyes fixed on his currently prone form. Another's chance to exact revenge, that had been his saving grace. He had been saved only to be confronted by death once again. Spurred by revenge, the blood crazed man prodded harder for her to finish, for her friend to be revived so he could tear him asunder again, told to be quick about it before the other returns. Too late. Perpetually sad, emerald hue eyes looked upon his fallen foe and the man impatiently standing above him, light from outside the broken stones pouring in around him.

He laid there incapacitated, vulnerable as the two men engaged in a heated verbal battle, one that quickly escalated to blinding, scorching lights and limbs moving at impossible speeds. Neither men's moves were able to be tracked, strength apparently equal, but one did not believe in fighting with honor. Aqua eyes, brimming with malicious intent, began to crinkle as a devious smile crawled across his lips. His foe was plagued with uncertainty, grasping sporadically of what could have possibly gave the more physically imposing man such smug satisfaction. Then, albeit too late, his wide eyes caught a violet glimmer sailing through the air and inside himself. Mere seconds and a mild expletive later, he was trapped inside folding lights and dispersed.

Turning back to her, the volatile number six repeated his demand and was met with a breathy yet firm refusal. Face thinning in anger, a sinewy arm shot forward to capture her elegant throat, digging vice like fingers deep, cutting off her protests. Faced with the menacing figure and threats of bodily harm, still she would not accede. Tiny spots danced before her eyes as her body begged for air. She could die like this, protecting Him. He had done no less time and time again. He had been her sword and shield, sacrificed life and limb. He was more than deserving.

A weakened pale hand grasped her captor, tossing the grip aside. Even as exhausted and battered as He was, He stood, swaying slightly, between her and harm. In a tired voice he asked for her to comply with what the vicious predator wanted, as well as reversing said man's injuries as well. A small disbelieving gasp escaped her before she reluctantly granted his request. A muttered incantation brought forth darting winged creatures, settling a golden dome over the two. Scorched skin knitted to complete perfected complexion. Edges of open flesh drew together, ceasing to weep. Unseen shards beneath expanses of skin reformed and solidified. They were ready.

Crushing spiritual pressure tore across burnt sands while arcs of metal and blurred blows flew through the cloudless sky painted a summer blue. Then, he was falling, plummeting to the unforgiving ground below. A menacing glowing orb expanded from one pale hand, bursting forth towards...her _._ _No!_ Air rushed past him, dust scattering in his wake. Raking his hand in angle, the fearsome mask decorated his face, just in time for it to hit. Energy slammed into him, a slight stagger then correction. He stood tall, blood boiling, ready to ward off another attack.

A strangled breath escaped from behind him.

He glanced over a black clothed shoulder, gold eye locking with frightened grays. Silence sat between them, shock and repulsion clear on her face. Heart crashing into his gut, he assured her it was going to be alright, apologizing for his foreign and terrifying appearance, words empty and tasting like ash. _Monster. That's what he was. That's what she saw._ He could not accept the thing that lay dormant inside, how could he possibly expect any more from her? She feared him and he did not fault her, although it eviscerated him. Deflated he turned back to his opponent.

 _ **I** t_ _loved how she shrunk away from **h** im, trembling, loved how it chewed away at **h** is self conscious, made **h** im feel small, insignificant. **I** tbathed in **h** is self loathing,black non-beating heart filled with joy. 'Keep eroding, keep weakening, until **h** e is no more. Just a small fracture in the defense, every time growing stronger, and there will be the surface. __Free, free .' **I** t could not wait to seize what was **h** is._

They hung in the air, a standoff of sorts, panting hard, sweat dotting both of the faces set in grim determination. The demon slid a hand across glimmering steel, gathering power all around him, form altering. Bone white canines sharpened, ears ended in points. Once short, mussed tresses ran in sleek lines down a well defined back. Soft paws grew from long athletic legs, lethal claws sprouting from lengthened fingers. ' _Well damn.'_ He braced himself for the rabid animal launching itself forward with ill intent. Blow for blow they continued, neither accepting defeat. It continued in a tug of war of who would be victorious.

Once again, scrambling for the upper hand, the sly feline directed another blow upward to the shield humming with energy causing him to change trajectory mid air. Missile like objects plunged deep into flesh, blood blossomed while shoulders heaved, fighting for air and control of the pain. She stared into inky black and golden eyes, watched as he swallowed hard. She tried to go beyond those eyes, beyond the cracked mask with death's smile, the growl that ran through every breath. It was him, and not. It broke her heart and scared her witless. Alien eyes saw it all, each thought and emotion flow over her features. Loss and despair tugged harshly at his guts and buried deep within his chest. He would continue to fight, but the resolve had dissipated. He was only going through the motions, heart not in it, for it was broken. He was tossed about and thrown into stone, sapped of strength and will to live. She looked on with horror, fearing for his life. Her soft voice begging for his survival pulled him back from the precipice of defeat. She spoke the words of his salvation and shook him to the core. He would live, for her.

' _Look how she cries for **h** im. Begs for **h** im to keep going. Longs for **h** im to be safe. She brims with love, admiration, affection. It will all be mine.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**UPON RETURN**

They were back in the brick building brimming with ignorant students with their insignificant cares. Some tittering on and on about their weekends and others with more trivial topics. He could not help but feel a bit jealous that they were able to live their normal lives. They did not fight or fear for their's. Their biggest monsters were on the television screen. Not his, nor his friends'. Their's came in phantom forms, with fang and claw, tearing and bleeding all that they hold dear.

This time they had taken them far from home and threatened more than just their immediate world. So once again they pushed fear aside and fought not just for themselves but those oblivious to the truth. It had been the most trying and taxing battle, taking strength and life. But they had returned, all of them, in one piece...physically at least.

His last thought had his eyes fixing on the young girl they had fought through hell to find and bring home. She stared out the window not even bothering to appear as if she was paying to the teacher. Her clothes were wrinkled and hair a bit wild. She had forgotten her books along with her bag leaving her completely unprepared. Her once glowing skin was a dull pallor. This was merely what could be seen on the surface...

Something was different in her. Something felt, _wrong._ Her smiles no longer made it to her eyes, shadows of what they once were. Those large eyes no longer innocent, cynicism had taken root in them. Once a whirlwind of endless chatter and inquisitions, her mannerisms were subdued and withdrawn. She had been through quite a frightening ordeal, life altering even, molding her into something else. What befell her to break her so badly?

What happened **T** here was never discussed in depth, but not for a lack of trying. She simply refused to speak of it and those well guarded secrets had taken a toll. She looked tired and ill, cadaverously thin. His heart ached to see his friend suffer alone. _'_ _No more'_ , he thought as he stood to follow her out the classroom door.

He called to her, twice, before she reluctantly turned to face him. He offered to walk her home, a disinterested yet affirmative reply came. After collecting their things from their lockers, they headed down the front steps of the school, all belongings carried in his hands.

They walked silently and he watched her from the corner of his eye as she kicked a small rock across the pavement. Her body was slouched in upon itself, brows drawn into a frown, arms hanging limply at her sides. He eyed her pale hand closest to him for a few seconds before snatching it into his own. She jumped with the initial shock, then visibly relaxed, attempting to reward him with a grateful smile. He returned it glancing down at their interlaced fingers. It wasn't much but it was the least he could do for her. Comfort in one of its simplest forms. The silence between them remained even as they reached her door.

Taking her hand back she unlocked the door stepping over the threshold, only to stop abruptly. She turned back to him with a lonely glance, then moved to the side in invitation. It was there, unspoken, a request for his company. Only a second's pause, then he too stepped through the doorway. Taking off his shoes and setting down their things, he looked about her apartment. It was an okay apartment. Small, yet cozy, minimally although nicely furnished, but _lonely_. He could feel it in the very air that he breathed from within the place.

She made herself busy with fixing tea, letting him explore further. He made his way to the two seated couch and perched on the arm and ran what he wanted to ask her over and over in his mind. What was the best approach? What words would hurt less? How could he get her to open up to him, to share her burden? A soft clink of two tea cups signaled she had joined him. She slid onto the couch, curling her legs underneath her. He came to sit beside her on the other cushion.

He opened his mouth several times without any success. Frustrated with himself he tried again but was interrupted by quiet sniffles from the red head beside him. She was crying and now all the things he wanted to say had fled his mind. He slid closer to her, awkwardly putting his arm around the slumped shoulders. He had never been much good with comforting someone crying, especially girls, but damn if he didn't want to try. He steadied himself, building resolve to dive feet first into these emotions. Raising her chin in his hand he leveled a calming gaze on her. A tear slid down a flushed cheek as she let out a trembling breath. He stared hard at that tear, pulse thudding in his ears. He had this uncontrollable urge to…

The minutes that had passed without his knowledge, had him looming over a very frightened girl, with a remnant of salt on his tongue. He was not even an inch away from her slightly parted lips that sent quick puffs of air across his face. His arms were alongside her head, lower body trapping her beneath him. He wanted to move off of her, his mind screamed for him to do so. Unfortunately, her erratic breathing and trembling had him tethered to that spot.

He thought, _something wasn't right. Was It in control?_

Indeed, something was terribly wrong. He had no control over his physical self, absolutely none, and was now incredibly aroused by her fear. He was entranced with the position they were in, neither moving, but both bodies vibrating with tension. Hers with mind numbing terror, and his from the predatory stillness that comes with waiting to make chase. He wanted her to run, _now_. Half to escape him, half to excite him further. It wouldn't be as enjoyable if she didn't fight him, didn't have the will to escape.

 _What?_

That wasn't him and it had him mentally back pedaling, but his physical body was on another path. Trying to provoke her to do what he had previously been thinking, he leaned down the remaining distance to press craving lips to the pulse jumping in her throat.A muffled whimper escaped her lips causing him to zero in on them, pupils fully dilating. He felt that he may burst with anticipation, then, a jolt of guilt. Shaking his head, he began to lean back on his heels, apologizing all the while. Suddenly, darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **I** t couldn't wait any longer. **H** e had held on too tightly and **I** t couldn't push **h** im just over that edge, stealing all control. **I** t would do it this way then. Take over the body by suppressing the dominant mind. She looked so enticing cowering beneath this body. This body belonged to someone she trusted, loved even. It made it all the better for **I** t. _

_**I** t took that man's hands and held her down. Every struggling movement, every protesting noise, heightened the pleasure **I** t was given. The grip **I** t used dug deeply into her wrists, grinding bone. **I** t watched as tears trickled down her face, some stopping at her lips, at her jawline, down into_ _a deep valley_ _pressed within the white blouse. The warm tongue darted about, tracing along each place they could be found. Buttons flew as the cloth obstruction was removed so **I** t could chase the descending drop before it was absorbed by white lace. She shifted beneath the weight of the body and hot breath across cleavage, sending little sparks to the brain causing further hardening._

 _Seeking relief, hips pressed deep in between hers, pleats shifting higher. A blush grew on prominent cheekbones as **I** t continued ministrations of tongue and teeth on the top of soft mounds spilling over the lace. Her knuckles were white from clutching the couch's cushions, weak sighs escaping her as **It** kissed southward delving into her navel, then biting the material that kept It from crossing that border. Teeth had then scraped tender flesh that made up the small v between her legs. An involuntary jerk of her hips encouraged **I** t to nip one of the bones that jutted from the waistband of the gray skirt. Again, a lift of hips. **I** t settled a hungry gaze on her before dipping down to her right thigh, running a broad stroke of tongue upward to where it met the center. _

_Using only nose, **I** t pushed up under cloth and breathed hot air over rough lace. A moan. Fingers wrapped into short, orange hair demanding more. **I** t growled against her, the vibrations bringing encouraging sounds from above. The nose rubbed against the small engorged nub as he licked along the seam of lace. A long finger hooked onto one and slid the material to the side. The hot tongue drug straight up the middle swirling around the sensitive bundle of nerves. She pushed down on the messy haired head with her hands as she brought her full hips up, her speed increasing, while **I** t never changed **I** ts pace of tortuous long licks as well as deep plunges, tasting her arousal. She rocked onto the tongue begging for deeper penetration. _

_One then two fingers slid in, arching her back. She moved violently upon the appendages, still not satisfied. A third finger slipped in a tighter, hotter entrance earning **I** t a throaty moan. Completely enthralled, slim fingers slammed into her time and again as **I** t watched her leak down on to the couch and over the immersed fingers._

 _Abruptly they were pulled from inside leaving her empty, then shoved into her mouth with such force her teeth scraped skin from the knuckles while gagging her. Her arousal was so great all shyness had left her and she sucked her own taste from off the fingers, moaning around them. Her hips rocked upward into the air seeking contact. Undoing buttoned pants, **I** t kneeled between her legs, pushing the cloth to the side, entering in one hard push. She cried out both in pain and pleasure. It had taken her innocence, more the sweeter. **I** t slammed into her again. A scream tore through the room, fingers mottled as they gripped the arm of the couch above her head. Again. Another scream. A growl, growing more and more constant rolled out of teeth clenched in a feral grin. _

_A hand gripped one breast so hard after a short amount of time, it began to cramp. **I** t moved it to her bared throat, clamping down keeping air out, just like Itlonged for. She struggled against the hold, body desperately needing oxygen, white spots swam in her vision. A second's pause, then her body writhed as she cried out as well as she could, given the situation, squeezing down tightly on the still aggressively thrusting appendage. He looked down to see her eyes rolled back, bruises already decorating her breast and throat. He leaned down and viciously kissed her lips, gnawing at the lower until a copper taste ran across his tongue. **I** t stuck it_ _deep inside, sweeping back and forth to get every drop from her mouth._

 _Pulse hammering and head spinning with the need to release, **I** t roughly grabbed her hips flipping her over. One hand pressed her face into the couch while the other lifted her backside to gain access. With a death grip on her hip, **I** t slammed into her. Not satisfied, a thumb_ _slid into the vacant heat. It moved it in time to the thrusts opening her up further. **I** t spat downward, letting it drip, adding more lubrication. _

_Between one stroke and the next, **I** t exited one entrance and entered the other without warning. A muffled whimper sounded from the soft cushion. Her pleasure dripped from her all down her thighs. Nails dug into her back, starting from the shoulder, all the way down to a full hip, leaving small rivulets of blood on creamy skin. A teasing tongue ran delicately over the new damage, thumb and arousal pumping into her as hard as was possible. She threw her hips back meeting each thrust. A hand wrapped itself tightly in her hair, tearing her head back, neck at a sharp, painful angle. Tears ran down her face from the pain but her expression was pure ecstasy. **I** t shoved into her one last time and filled her entirely and more, some leaking out to soak into the couch, run down soft thighs, and drip from the end._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He awoke to minor aches and pains, no clothing, and vaguely familiar surroundings. He briefly wondered, _What in the hell had happened last night?_ , as he cautiously took in his surroundings, scanning for his clothing and other living beings. Under the table, his white tee. Mixed in the blanket that covered him, his blue jeans, boxers tucked within. The only thing that adorned his body was, _blood?_ He was suddenly very much awake, adrenaline driving him up off the couch to dive into clothes. He racked his brain as he dressed as to what had transpired. Fully clothed, he was still in the dark. He remembered walking her home. He remembered her crying, and…that was all. He had blacked out, losing several chunks of time beforehand. A twisting in his guts began with a terrible sense of deja vu as he walked to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Lightly pushing open the door, he peered inside to find an empty bed and another closed door, the muffled sound of water coming from behind it. He stared at the door rifling through the memories available from the previous night, simultaneously trying to decide whether to stay or flee. Silence from the bathroom signaled his time for decision making was up. The door opened outward revealing a pale curvy figure, clad in a yellow towel, auburn strands sticking to bruised shoulders and ample chest. He had moved in front of her without thought, only noticing when his outstretched hand brushed over her neck where it was a deep purple and yellowish green. He pulled his hand back quickly and turned away.

He asked quietly what happened the previous night with eyes trained on the door. He wanted to run. He didn't want the truth. He prayed she wouldn't answer. Confusion and slight irritation colored her face. _He had been there_ _too!_

She asked him if he really did not remember, feeling as though her heart was being crushed beneath his feet. He apologized and replied that he really did not recall anything that had happened. Shame over took him as he turned to her, seeing tears welling up in her eyes. _What the hell had he done to her?_

 _I see,_ she thought to herself. Out loud, she apologized that it couldn't have been more memorable for him, words moved by her grief stricken heart. It had been _everything_ to her _._ She was hurt and angry, incredibly angry. Something she never was with him. Tears clung to her lashes and fell on the carpet. Her body trembled slightly as she clutched her towel tight to her body.

He walked uneasily across the room to stand in front of the grieving girl. Pushing propriety aside, he wrapped his arms around her, begging silently for forgiveness. He did not know exactly what he did, but he knew he had hurt her and that was _not_ okay. He saved and protected his friends, he didn't hurt them, until now. He pulled away to look down at her, wiping a tear that hung from her chin. His gentle touch brought her eyes up to his. They searched each other's faces for a few moments, then, she kissed him.

It was everything the night before hadn't been. It was tender and hesitant, a little shy, and unfortunately, completely one sided. She came to rest on flat feet, pain clear in her eyes. He had no inclination to want her that way, but it was now very apparent that she wanted him. He stepped back to get space between their bodies and a spare moment to take in all that had happened.

Anger grew bright in her eyes, jaw clenching. A fine tremor ran up and down her body as her fists balled up at her sides. After what seemed like forever, she came towards him, backing him up into the pale pink wall. With chin up lifted, she connected her open hand with his face. She then turned to fall boneless onto her bed, body racked with sobs.

He couldn't imagine feeling any worse. All this time, she had cared. Of course, so did he, but her even more so. She had managed to fall in love with him, and he had missed it. Missed the lingering glances, the blush to her face whenever he spoke to her. He had been oblivious and had hurt her deeply. Tears came unbidden to his eyes. He never wanted this, never meant for this to happen. But, it had, and here they were.

He tried to tell her, had begun to explain, but did not get to finish as a blue blur rushed past his head, shattering as it hit the wall behind him. It must have been a vase of some sort because water seeped into the thick carpeting and decorated his shirt, while bits of green and white littered the floor.

She couldn't believe he could forget any of what they had done and told him so. Her words were halting, punctuated with small, sad laughs. Completely passed the breaking point, she yanked her towel from her body, anger overpowering her modesty. He was taken back from her newly found strength and ability to share her true feelings, among other things.

 _Damn that place._ Damn it for taking her innocence and forever kind nature.

She continued her heart felt inquisition of how he could do such things without thought, _w_ _ithout feelings._ Her hands motioned aggressively to her neck and chest, turning quickly to expose the angry red lines trailing down her back.

 _And damn himself_. Deep down he knew he did this. He knew it in his very soul, buried in his subconscious. He stared, there was nothing else he could do. He took in every cut and bruise, scrape and teeth mark.

 _That explains the blood._ Under his nails anyway, _b_ _ut lower?_ A horrible realization came upon him, eyes going impossibly wide, head moving in jerking motions. He wouldn't. Her small form huddled in on itself in the middle of the floor said otherwise.

Her long legs were pulled up to her chest, arms draped over them, face buried within those. How she sat, he could only see her profile, which left a great expanse of bare skin in view. His eyes skimmed over her face covered almost completely in long ginger hair slightly darker than his own, down to the side of one breast, to her narrow waist, then her hip. Her hip that sported five finger-sized circles done in black and blue.

She must have felt his eyes linger because she quickly pulled the soft purple blanket from her bed and wrapped it around herself. A slight flush colored her cheeks, her eyes darted around the room, refusing to look at him straight on.

He voiced the question that had been plaguing him, barely audible. _Had_ they truly slept together? He already knew the answer but didn't want to believe it. She nodded slowly. His stomach clenched as he mentally cursed. He needed to know if he hurt her. She nodded again, a sniffle escaping the confines of her arms. _What a dumb question. Just look at her._ He felt sick, but pressed on. Did she still hurt? He asked with concern settling down next to her. _A little?_ He poured over her answer that was muffled by her arms since she would not raise her head.

He had to know the rest, _w_ _hat exactly had he done to her_?, but was too terrified to ask. Would it be worse for her? He could only imagine it would be. He debated on whether it was better to ask, apologize, and try to fix it or to let it go. His conscience made the decision for him as he blurted out his question. He asked in a spewing of words while wrestling down the tumult of emotions, eyes focused on the white, fluffy bunny sitting on a wood shelf. _God she was so terribly innocent._ No longer. Bile surged up the back of his throat.

She politely asked for the subject to be dropped and left alone. Her voice was a whisper floating in the silent room. He slid closer to her attempting to bring an arm up around her shoulders. It was quickly averted as she stood up moving to the closet. He scolded himself for being so dense. He shouldn't have been expecting anything different. The way he had touched her last night, he must have seemed like poison to her.

Her voice wavered and her back was rigid as she gently but firmly requested he leave. The busying of her hands flipping through hangers and uneasy shifting, displayed her discomfort in flashing lights. She didn't want him here, and who could blame her. He left the room without looking back. Upon retrieving his things, he let himself out, silently closing the door behind him.

 **HER**

She knew she had given him only what she wanted, but she still hated him, just a little. She mentally scolded herself, embarrassed of such spiteful feelings. Truth be told, she would do anything he asked and had. It just had never occurred to her that his tastes ran so…dark. Though she was scared, she still had been willing, but the things he had done. They left her feeling defiled, unclean. The fact that she had enjoyed some of those lewd things, even more so of the latter. That truth she could put aside. She could live with the knowledge she had something sick inside her, but for him to not even remember. She had given him so much, everything, _all_ of her, and he did not even cherish it enough to remember.

She had never known him to be so cold to other people's feelings. He had often been closed off with his own, but never treated anyone else with such utter disregard. It just wasn't him. Her eyebrows rose as she repeated it herself. _It wasn't him._ She had seen what was lurking inside him. She had seen what It could do, when he had come for her _There_. A creature made of survival instincts, primal needs, and violence unchecked. **I** t had done it. **_I_** _t_ had used his body to take what **I** twanted, had taken her.

She felt relieved and guilty, sad and grateful, all at once. Relieved that he honestly didn't remember. Guilty for treating him the way she did. Grateful that it wasn't really him that had hurt her so badly. Sad, because it wasn't him that had wanted her. He did not feel as strongly for her as she did him.

Sad, her emotions decided to settle on sad. She curled onto her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest, she wept until exhaustion sucked her into a dreamless sleep.

 **HIM**

He walked home while the sun was still high. It was a school day, but he wasn't going. He needed to think. He needed to remember. _He needed to shower._ All her blood on him, _among other things_. He could smell her on his skin and it filled him with remorse. Whether he remembered what he did or not, it was unforgivable. If she ever chose to forgive him, which was most likely giving who she was, he wouldn't ever forgive himself.

He climbed the stairs of the, thankfully, empty house on heavy feet. He opened his room door headed to his dresser to retrieve clean clothing. Clothes in hand, he moved sluggishly down the hall to the bathroom. He turned on the shower letting the water heat up while he took the soap and frantically scrubbed his hands with scalding water in the sink. There wasn't enough there to taint the clear water, but it was enough to make him uneasy. He removed his fluid stained clothing, tossing them to the floor. He sighed and once again entered the tile cell, trapped in thought and regret.

Clean and changed, he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling trying to pull the lost memories out into the light. He had to know exactly what went on, although, her condition gave him a pretty damn good idea. He closed his eyes conjuring her profile in his mind's eye. Multicolored bruises, she had been covered with them, along with thin scratches and bites. He remembered one bite had been on the side of her breast. He blushed at the idea of having his mouth somewhere that personal on her body.

Then triggered, a barrage of images and sounds flooded his mind. He knew how that bruise had come to be now. Blood pooled low in his body as several pieces of the memory puzzle fell into place. Flashes of her white skin under his strong hands. He could feel it as if she were there right now, empty hands tingling like they were sinking deep into giving, fevered flesh. His name echoed through his mind in her slow pants and moans. His blood was boiling now, flushed skin aching. His nostrils flared as he recalled the scent of her arousal. Then, the uncontrolled urge to sink teeth deep into her soft, untouched body. Then, nothing, ending as abruptly as they had started. He laid there, breathing erratic, and shamefully, wanting more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **I** t_ _wore a devious smile, loving the reaction the slide show had caused. 'Perhaps, this could be a two birds one stone kind of deal', **I** t mused. Not only would there would be a way to slake **I** tslust and hunger, but **h** ecould be corrupted. **I** twas basically just **h** ismost basic of instincts, **h** isdirty little secrets, hidden longings. They were one in the same. Subconsciously, **h** e wanted to act out these off colored fantasies. **H** ecraved blood, pain, and violence just as much as the hidden counter-part. It would only be a matter of time. 'Freedom'. Soon **I** twould rule._


	6. Chapter 6

She pulled the collar of her white blouse higher, desperately trying to conceal finger shaped bruises. Not completely successful, she fluffed and maneuvered her long auburn stands to finish the job. _One more turn in the mirror for good measure_. Satisfied with her work, shoes were donned, books in hand, out the door she went. The sky was flawless, sun warm, as a small bird flitted by bringing a small smile to her lips.

A day later and her body still throbbed and ached from the abuse. Walking was done with some difficulty, but the thought of sitting on the hard wooden chair at her desk gave her reason to pause, a cringe screwed up her heart shaped face. _Sigh._ She mentally shrugged.

Idle thoughts of how things would be between them now swirled around in her slightly upturned head. She planned to try and speak to him today, maybe at lunch? Apologize for freaking out and tell him what she thought might have happened. That possibly he had taken the backseat for that amount of time and to not feel guilty. She laughed softly to herself. Wouldn't matter what she said, he would still blame himself. He always took on responsibility for everything that happened to his friends.

Friends. Yes, that's what they were. She had to come to terms with that before she had this little talk with him. What transpired was accidental and was not spurred by some deep seated feelings for her. No, that was all her. Harboring unrequited love was her thing. Her pace slowed a little, heavy thoughts weighing her down.

So, he took her innocence. There was nothing to be ashamed of really. Girls years younger than she were already "active" on a regular basis. Plus, he _was_ her friend. He cared for her, she him. Trust was there as well. She loved him and would have chosen him to be her first anyway. It may not have been the romantic scene she had envisioned time and again with rose petals, moonlight, and soft music, but it had been with him.

Surprise caught her as she had already made it to the school steps. _Must have been really lost in thought there._ She climbed the stairs wincing at the small tug of tight muscles and twinge of tender flesh. A hot bath was in order after school today. Hopefully it would help.

She stood outside the door heart hammering in her chest. Uncertainty gluing her to the spot mere inches away. Shaking her head, she built her resolve by giving herself

 _Stop being so silly. Go in, sit down…carefully, and go about your business. Class isn't going to be put on hold just for this little melodrama._

She straightened her shoulders, lifted her chin, put on her best big girl face sliding open the classroom door.

The usual sets of eyes fell on her, having sensed her before she entered, as she made her way to her seat. She gingerly lowered herself into the chair, pulling out her book and other necessities, all the while feeling him watch her. She blew out a shaky breath and set to the task of taking notes, which quickly turned to doodles. The typical hearts around their names written in curly girlish letters.

 _So much for not being distracted._

 **HIM**

Brown eyes followed her slightly altered gait as she made her way to her desk. A little pang of guilt mixed with smugness swelled in his chest.

 _That was disturbing..._

He mentally scolded himself for taking pride in the obvious pain she was in. Scanning her profile, he looked for any evidence of his "handy work" and saw none. This, for some unknown reason, agitated him, usual scowl deepening as he grasped for an answer as to why he was acting so damn _weird._

What had started as just a glance became full blown molestation as his heated gaze traveled up her long legs to her short pleated skirt. A low growl began in his gut, angered by the offending piece of cloth. The classmates nearest him shot him questioning looks hearing the quiet rumble which were answered in the form of a small show of teeth.

 _Animal..._ That was exactly what he resembled right then.

 _Stop. Just stop._

To his credit, he did, at least for a little while. The teacher droning on and on about some equation got old, causing his mind, and eyes, to wander once again. He picked up where he had previously left off, the hem of her skirt. Heat and need crashed over him in waves. He clutched his hair in both hands as a vivid cinematic blew through his mind.

Skirt up, soft thighs cradling his face, tongue tracing rough lace. He could smell her all around him again, feel soft hips under calloused hands _._ Quiet yet urgent murmurs of his name as he kissed and tasted her. Slender fingers toying with, _gripping_ his hair as she. _Oh, god._ He shot up from his desk, mumbling 'bathroom', shirt not tucked and pulled low, making a quick exit.

His pants were restrictive, painfully so, as he made the long trek to the bathroom. Thank god the halls were empty. The shirt wasn't doing much for camo. He shoved open the large door, swiftly scanning for other occupants and made a bee line for the nearest stall.

Once behind a locked door, the button flew open and down went the zipper. An airy moan, that seemed to echo throughout the whole damn place, escaped him with relief. He looked down.

 _Now what?_

He stood there thinking of anything he could to make it go away. No such luck. Not lessening even a minute degree being out in the cool air, it began to ache.

 _This sucks._

Seeing only one alternative, cause he damned well couldn't stay trapped in there all day, he gritted his teeth while making himself as comfortable as possible on the icy seat. Wrapping fingers tightly around, his head fell back into the tile wall, a muffled whimper escaping pursed lips.

 _This is so wrong..._

Being where he was, was proving non conducive. Mildly frustrated, he tried to relax, conjuring something in his mind's eye to speed things along. Every attempt ended abruptly, the scent of the urinals and janitorial cleaning supplies pulling him back to reality. He tried again, this time, guiltily, thinking of a certain red headed girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _They had entered into the boys' bathroom undetected, locking the door behind them. He pins her against it, hands moving unchecked down her neck and chest, over the flat expanse of stomach, buttons opened by agile fingers along the way. Pink satin straps slid down over shoulders replaced by ghosting lips. His hips pressing, slowly rolling against hers. She slurs his name, tracing circles on his lower back, nails applying light pressure. His tongue runs across her lower lip, asking for entrance that is quickly granted. She sucks lightly on his tongue, pulling in and swallowing a low moan._

 _His grip on the swell of hips tightens as her hands come around the front, gliding over tensed and toned abs, moving south. He leans into her, head resting on the wall behind as she palms below his belt buckle. A strangled plea escapes him as she lowers to her knees., bringing his pants to mid-thigh, eyes trained on his lust slackened face. His hands bracing against the wall, slicken with sweat as she pulls him free, tongue flicking the end. A few long strokes along the underside, then she took him entirely into her mouth causing his head to spin, knees nearly buckling. Mouth working, her hands slid up his exposed thighs and round to kneed pink nails into and grasp round firm muscle, pulling him in deeper, silently asking him to thrust into her. He obliged tangling a gentle hand in her hair causing her to moan around him. Little crackles of electricity light up the pleasure center of his brain, lewd encouragements falling out between labored breaths, echoing throughout._

 _It was good, amazing in fact, but not enough. He guides her up by the grip on her chin. Taking her hand, he leads her to the sinks. Turning her to face the mirrors, he kisses along her neck, hands trapping her arms between their bodies. Caress of tongue across her ear, elicits small shivers and the most enticing moan he had ever heard. Releasing her arms, he guides her body forward, bending her at the waist, hands fluidly moving up her sides and back down her spine. He moves against her, gripping hips, whispering soft compliments. His gentle, slow movements belie the earth shattering need surging through him. A slight tremor of hands is the only tell tale of how he shakes inside with anticipation._

 _She's begging now, for him to take her. Little rasps of breath hitting the mirror, fogging it slightly. He wants to, god does he want to but he needs to hear her voice just a little longer, wants to hear just how much she wants him. He runs fingers up the back of her thighs, pushing fabric up along with it. He massages the new exposed flesh, thumbs tracing where lace and skin meet. A finger hooked in each side, he moves to his knees pulling the material, mind numbingly slow, down with him. He pulls her legs further open, feather light kisses moving up her thighs, settling at the center. He traced her with his tongue, reveling at how much of her trickled down her inner thigh. She was more than ready and so was he. He moved up to lean over and lay open mouth kisses on her lower back. Standing straight he took and skimmed himself over the round flesh in front of him, sliding in between soft globes. Unable to take his own torture anymore, he pushed inside her oh so slowly nearly losing it just from the heat and snugness alone._

 _Apparently he had been stationery for too long because full hips moved back into him, encouraging him to move. He took his time working in and out of her, attempting to pull as much noise from her and get as much pleasure as possible. Her fingers gripping tighter to the sink and moans at every thrust told him he found the sweet little spot inside her. Knowing this, he pushed a little deeper, making his strokes a bit longer. Her legs began to tremble, her voice one continuous moan, abruptly ending on his name. Seeing her in the mirror painted with passion, being squeezed so tight, he followed right after, letting a great groan of release escape._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

He looked down at his hands and realized he didn't catch it all. Laundry was to be done when he got home.

 _That was a lot of…Man, that was intense._

He wiped his hands as best he could, refastening his pants, he moved to the sink to better clean up. He was a bit light headed and his legs a little wobbly. Glancing in the mirror he looked like he just got done doing, well, what he just did. Eyes heavy lidded, pupils blown, a light flush to his face and chest, sweat dampened brow and hair line. He decided to take a few minutes before returning to class.

 **HER**

She watched his retreating form after his sudden outburst wondering if he was okay. He looked like maybe he had a fever of some sort, the flu? Maybe he was going to be sick?

 _Poor thing..._

Maybe she should ask to use the restroom too, check on him? Her small hand went up and asked politely to be excused. Once in the hall she looked both ways for any patrolling teachers and headed towards the boys' bathroom. Reaching the door, arm extended to knock, she stopped to listen, ears straining. There were faint noises to be heard, nothing distinctive.

 _Okay then..._

She sucked in a breath rallying her courage. The door was cool beneath her profusely sweating hand. She felt so dangerous, a rebel, she stifled a giggle as she poked her head inside the door.

She knew he was in there for sure now, heard his voice strained, obviously in distress. _Is it contagious?_ She imagined herself inside a large yellow suit, gloved and masked. She hated being sick.

 _No, no. Don't be such a wimp. He needs you._

She calls out his name, voice cracking. A most disturbing, what she imagined to be a gut wrenching groan, emerges from the stall from which his shoes are peaking out the bottom. She felt herself turn green and hauled it to the girls' bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Class was mercifully over by the time he emerged, yellow sweater tied around his waist.

 _Lunch._

He returned to the empty classroom claiming his things to be hastily shoved inside his locker. He took the stairs two at a time heading to their usual lunch hang out up on the roof. He plopped down cross legged as he was bombarded with questions as to why he hauled tail out of class by his ever obnoxiously loud friend. He silences him with a well-placed elbow to the ribs, a touch of pink tinting his cheeks. He would die before sharing that "dirty" little secret.

With that thought, he glanced over to where the girls usually ate, under the large expanse of green on the soft lawn.

 _Where was she?_

Not that it was any of his damn business _._

 _But still_ …

He headed back down the cool stairwell opening the door onto the stone walkway. He moved passed his fellow students, lilting chatter and suspicious whispers laced with giggles forgotten as he continued his search.

To his left, a shock of orange. He was only going to say hello, ask her how she was until he saw who she was talking to. The guy was tall, taller than him but not quite as muscular. His profile showed a long distinguished nose and prominent jaw line under a torrent of dark curls.

 _The exchange student_.

His outstretched hand trailed a lone finger up and down her arm. Apparently he hadn't got the memo of proper social etiquette in this country. The guy had only been there a week, not nearly enough for the familiarity displayed. They weren't "close friends", she didn't belong to the guy. She was his friend. _His._

A menacing curl touched his lip, fists clenched so tight he could feel skin separating beneath short nails. Long legs carried him over the distance in record time. He had the guy down, arm bent back, knee crushing his lower spine in a matter of moments, moments he couldn't recall. A threat of dismemberment followed in a dangerous, low tone.

Even as the guy beneath him begged, he held fast pushing with every bit of his super human strength on the captured arm until a loud pop resounded. A vicious grin marred his features, satisfied with the howls of pain he had induced. He stood before her now, visibly proud, chest swollen, looking down his straight nose a cocky grin firmly in place.

She stared at the wounded boy rolling across the grass in disbelief.

 _What is wrong with him?_

Looking up, she froze, all color draining from her face.

 _His eyes…_

She watched as ink swirled beneath long lashes, gold flashing in victory. Before she could register the event, steel fingers wrapped around her wrist pulling her in against his body. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she ineffectively tried pulling away. He snickered at her feeble attempts of escape, winding solid arms around her and crushing his lips into hers. Dozens of eyes watched the two, some filled with disdain, others showing their approval with applause and shrill whistles.

He withdrew taking in her expression and quick gasps of air. He smiled finding not fear, rejection, or loathing, but, of all things, longing. She had _liked_ it. Stomach fluttering in excitement, he pressed into her capturing swollen lips again, hands roughly kneading bare arms, a low hungry hum vibrated through his chest. He could feel the warmth radiating outwards from her, seeping through thin cloth, immediately soaking into attention starved skin.

They separated again, his head turning wildly seeking with desperation for anywhere, _anywhere_ they could hide. Targeting the brown landscaping shed with tin roof, he half lead half dragged her inside, halfhearted protests tripping out of her, his hands itching to explore more of that curvaceous form. The air was thick and stifling, their bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. He stalked closer to the small, frightened rabbit in front of him. Emotions ran rampant, undecided of what he wanted to do more, take her or eat her. Sink sharp teeth into her or something else entirely. Taking in her body with a ravenous gaze, the urge to mark her grew exponentially.

Pushing her onto the dirt floor, effectively restraining her arms above her head with one hand, he began with the delicate skin just below her ear. A kiss, a lick, her body squirming beneath him, then teeth. More pressure added by the second until the soft skin gave, she screamed, and his mouth was filled with the tang of copper. Three things happened then…she began to cry, pressing a hand to the leaking wound. He was throwing up in the far corner, no longer aroused by the dominant play. And then there was their friends, pulling her away while throwing curses in his direction. When or where they had come form was a mystery, tunnel vision set solely on the girl. _His girl._ Scrambling around the group, he exited in a flurry of partially understandable apologizes and denials.

All he could hear is the impact of rubber on pavement, her cries bouncing off the walls of his skull, as he ran all the way home. He couldn't have stayed there. How could he possibly begin to explain what the hell he was thinking, what had compelled him to _attack_ her like that. They may be his friends but only so much can be overlooked, those limits had been exceeded. If his neighbors didn't think he was in the throes of a seizure on his front lawn it'd be a miracle, spasms touching every part of his body as he tried to steady his breathing. He wrapped his arms around his waist in comfort, wincing as pain lanced into his side. Dirt and stone came rushing toward him.

Flat on his back, eyes skyward, he watched tufts of white float in the breeze, one of them suspiciously looking like that damn rabbit of hers. Lashes fluttering closed, he plucked green blades from the ground in thought. How in the hell was he going fix this one? He didn't even know what was going on in his own mind and body, let alone how to manage damage control of this magnitude.

 _So. Screwed._

Both words emphasized by impact of a backwards momentum of head connecting with solid ground. Arm slung over his eyes, the approaching figure went unnoticed.


	8. Chapter 8

She had been engrossed in a raging debate of whether or not pickled curry could be substituted for chocolate sauce in making a sundae when he came to stand behind her. Her eyes traveled up his stretched form, slight definition shifting beneath the sleeves of his rolled up dress shirt, chest straining the small white buttons, the signature uniform sweater foregone altogether. He had a pleasing golden complexion and hazel eyes with gold flecks that caught the light as he looked down on her. Full lips turned up as he introduced himself with a first name in mangled Japanese and fingers raking through dark, unruly curls.

Her heart missed a beat, stuttered, then went into overdrive. He was more than mildly attractive,

 _...well not as attractive as a certain someone else..._

and for some reason all his attention was for her. The girl with a milk mustache and brown sauce dribbled down the front of her shirt, pink bunnies and sparkly stars all over her lunch box, untied laces that tripped her as he pulled her to her feet. His hand was warm as its overwhelming size,

 _...he could have palmed her entire air filled head if he had wanted to..._

engulfed hers. Eyebrows rose and jaws dropped as he led her away from her companions.

Short dark hair carried by athletic strides caught up to them. The girl's fighting stance did nothing to deter the smile and greeting the foreign boy offered. The brunette's fists loosened as she gave her name. She turned to her bubbly, and obviously brain fried friend, inquiring whether or not the guy was bothering her. Turning her cute face to her concerned friend, wearing her usual sun bright smile, she assured her friend that she was most definitely okay and how her worry wort tendencies were going to give her wrinkles. Skepticism plain on her face, she let it go with a promise to kick certain parts of his anatomy up out his throat if he does anything she didn't like. Giggling, her attentions went back to the guy beside her.

He was overtly different with his accent and interests in something called a "muscle car". He was nice too. Finding him easy to be around and a little awkward, just like her, she was able to relax.

 _He kind of looks like him...dark skin and curly dark hair. I wonder if he would know know him..._

She continued her inner dialogue, a far-away look in her eyes. Seeing her distraction, he reached his hand out to brush her arm. A hand that he soon found twisted like taffy behind him.

Rejoining planet Earth, her eyes were drawn to a keening noise at her feet, a mess of orange hair and unstable spiritual pressure looming over her new found acquaintance. A sickening pop came from the tangle of limbs sending the larger man rolling about clutching his elbow. She couldn't believe he had gone that far.

 _Who did he think he was?_

Leveling a glare at his smug face she froze.

 _His eyes…_

Strange dark orbs with shots of gold peaked out from the vibrant fringe on his forehead.

 _Well, that explains it._

A moments pause then she felt his solid chest flush with the front of her body. She struggled against the sudden onslaught, uncomfortable with the public display of affection, amusing him so far as to laugh at her.

 _He actually laughed! What a big jerk._

All she got for her troubles were two arms wrapping around her in a bone cracking embrace. Irritation left her as fevered lips pressed harshly into hers. Her mind went blank, body in control, melting into his advances.

He pulled away leaving them both breathless. An eagerness for him to continue displayed with a lick of lips and a dazed expression. After a flash of teeth, she was being dragged across the yard into a small, stale building. The calculating eyes of a hunter stared a few mere strides away. No longer under the assault of kisses and touches, he was terrifying.

She was frantically thinking of how to escape when she was tackled to the dusty floor. A single hand held her down, a knee wedged between her legs. Spiritual energy leaked over her, gently prodding, relaxing previously tense muscles. His nose inched along the side of her face coming to a delicate lobe, wicked tongue tracing just below, an open mouthed kiss, then teeth. Lots of teeth with shocks of pain, and she was…

 _bleeding? Oh my god!_

Absence of his weight had her searching for him. He had found a corner and was retching onto the packed dirt floor. Pressing a trembling hand to the wound, she gained her footing and leaned heavily against the splintered wall. Thank god her friends had come.

 _How far would **I** t had taken it this time?_

She was dizzy and waves a nausea came and went. Despite her disorientation, she still knew when he had left and was saddened by his absence.

They ushered her through the wooden doorway, heading towards the nurse's office. She absently made a joke of how they may be over doing it a bit with how many of them were escorting her. She was quickly silenced with worried frowns and a snide remark from her friend with glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, a thin arm wrapped around her petite waist to help support her. He swore an oath of destroying a certain insolent red headed boy by pride and his name sake, pushing the metal frames firmly in place. Even the offending boy's longest standing male friend couldn't excuse what had been done. A man a few words, he merely shook his head with a defeated sigh emerging his mountainous form.

Fully bandaged and left to rest on one of the cots, she wondered where he went. She wasn't angry at him, just surprised. His eyes had proven, without a doubt, he was not at fault. He was losing control over his own personal demon. Sorrow touched her heart with the thought of losing him. She had to help him, but how? Who could manage, tame, even destroy that creature? Who indeed. Pink nails tapped idly on the small metal table beside the cot as she mentally checked off the list of people able to aide them. She shot upright, the perfect person in mind.

 _Yes! Time to make a phone call._

She summoned the nurse and asked to use the office phone to "find a ride home".


	9. Chapter 9

Chaotic thoughts ceased abruptly as a blow connected soundly with his temple. A sensation of his body moving upward and partially bent over a solid form, head inverted, then darkness. He faded in and out of consciousness. During the times of lucidity, he fought to gather information of his captor. His hands brushed the back of thigh covered by rough spun cloth. The person carrying him wasn't much taller than he, thin but wiry. Their gait was fluid, they moved leisurely showing no fear of him. He absently mused that the person holding him was more powerful, _knew_ they were more powerful.

 _That meant he knew…_

A shuffle of his body made his head spin, he faded out again.

Conscious once more, he noticed his new position. He was laying prone, a hard surface pressed against his back. His head thrummed painfully. On instinct he went to lift his hand to his face. _What_? He had been immobilized, hands bound. He wiggled experimentally.

 _Damn, legs too_.

He cracked an eyelid hoping to find a clue as to where he was being held. Nausea was his reward as piercing light hit his blown pupil. _A concussion, great._ Taking in long pulls of air through his nose in attempt to settle his churning gut, he smelled it.

 _Sugar?_

The sharp noise of wood meeting wood ricocheted through the room.

 _T_ _hat bastard…_

Sandy blonde hair stuffed under the signature hat, a hat that now shaded mischievous gray eyes peaking over a pale fan, hovered over his face. He shook his head at the inverted image of the sneaky shop owner. He demanded to know what the older man was doing, what he wanted. A quick flutter of fan before it was snapped shut. The other man inquired whether he really was in any position to make demands. Irritated and head hurting something fierce, the boy struggled against the metal cuffs at his wrists and ankles.

 _Just wait until I get out of here…_

A slim fingered hand patted his cheek in mock comfort. Sitting cross legged the blonde began explaining the nature of the cuffs so securely adhered to the boy's limbs. They were a special metal alloy that restricts spiritual energy, exactly like the ones that held his dear friends a while back. The boy shot him an incredulous look. Yes, of course, the smirking man was the one who designed them.

 _Figures..._

He continued on, how they were just some trivial things, nothing too spectacular. The red head rolled his eyes at the "oh-so-humble" slinger of sweets.

The blonde obviously on one of his usual rants, the captive cleared his throat to gain the attention of said rambler. Twice, to no avail. Patience truly threadbare, he roared the man's name. Chided for not using his "inside voice", he wrangled his ire under control hoping a change of tactic would prove to be more productive. Summoning a smile which made it no further than an agitated leer, he, as politely as he could muster, asked the blonde why he was being held there like he was. After being commended for his improved manners, the man agreed to explain all.

He told him that he was asked to intercede in this little issue with the rampaging dark side. It was no longer just the boy's problem considering their sweet sweet angel seemed to be Its target.

 _...Their?..._

A growled trickled out from clenched teeth, brown eyes lightening. A smug smirk crept onto the man's face as he pointed out the little tantrum the boy was throwing just by the mention of her. He retorted by stating that it was the _way_ he mentioned her.

 _The guy's such a pervert._

The "pervert" interjected with the point that the reaction was a bit over the top for measly words. He didn't need to go dark side for someone calling her sweet, she was and everyone knew it to be true. The more the guy talked about her, the higher his blood pressure got.

 _Okay, new topic.._.

Needing a distraction, he inquired as to how the blonde planned to help. White teeth flashed as he swept his arm behind him. The machine looked like something a certain mad scientist with a flair for dramatic makeup and attire would have created. Tubes and burners, buttons and knobs. It looked like they were attempting a trip to the moon. His stomach flipped with dis-ease when he saw something that resembled jumper cables.

 _Where in the hell does that go?_

He was levered upwards, still adhered to the plank. Upright he could take in more of the contraption and the numerous instruments laying on a large metal table. Amidst the _evil genius's_ shiny toys was a needle the length of a grown man's forearm.

 _...Oh no. No, no, no..._

Of course the damned needle was the first thing the sadistic bastard picked up.

Apparently it was a necessary tool for the experiment. It helped to inject a special serum directly into the spinal cord. This serum would help to separate the different parts of spiritual energy the same way plasma is removed from the blood.

 _...But does it have to be so damn big?..._

The boy adamantly refused having the thing anywhere near him. He told the boy not to be such a baby and went on. After the injection, the different energies would be distinguishable under a microscope. The blood would go into the centrifuge, the "positive energy" will float, the "dark energy" would be a sediment. Once completely separated and contained within separate vats, the positive would be returned to the blood stream, the negative into a husk.

 _Husk?_

Confusion writ on his face, the man explained it was a vacant body.

The boy inquired why he couldn't simply just destroy the dark energy by setting it ablaze. Heat wouldn't work, so fire was out. Being the energy that it was, it could not be infected with poison either. Getting riled up, the boy suggested using the razor sharp edge of a certain hiltless weapon. The man countered saying since it was already microscopic, chopping it into little bits was, albeit appealing, quite redundant. It would take defeat from the opposite energy in the original host body. He grinned broadly, stating to put it plainly, an intricate flourish of fingers, 'A battle royale!', the man shouted with glee.

 _Fighting and_ killing _himself? Oh, this was definitely grounds for long years of therapy._

The older man muttered something about hoping the kinks were worked out. The boy choked, weakly asking if this had ever been tried before. He was pointedly ignored while the man put on gloves that reached his elbows. Given a silent query by an arched brow from the boy, he simply replied that it was purely precautionary, nothing to worry about. When he strapped on a mask, the red head knew he was lying.

All machines up and running, the place sounded like a game arcade. So many lights flashed, entrance to the room warranted a seizure inducing environment disclaimer. His nerves finally getting the best of him, sweat trickled down his brow as his heart gave its all to exit his chest. Swallowing a lump, he chided himself for being such a wimp. There was no way to get out of this other than with courage and strength. A manic laugh from the older man shattered his resolve. Seeing that all color was gone from the boy's face, he snickered, lazily waving a hand, stating that he couldn't help himself, just making a joke.

 _Some joke...see if he'd laugh being the guinea pig._


	10. Chapter 10

Two flicks against the syringe caused the minuscule bubbles to travel upward to be released with a push of the plunger. Ready to begin, the blonde came toward the suspended boy, face creased in concentration.

 _...Well, at least he's taking it seriously now._

Unfortunately though, the closer the damn thing came, the size seemed to increase. Knowing it was just nerves, he busied his mind by asking why the older man had decided that kicking his skull in was the best course of action. Why hadn't he just asked for him to come here?

Wiping the targeted area with an alcohol swab, he answered. If **It** had found out exactly what he was up to, he was pretty certain **It** would have done one of two things. A, **It** would have fled, taking the poor boy's body along for the ride, or B, tried to utterly destroy the older man in which said man would have been forced to use full power and in result, turn the boy's body into ash, the last part said with a condescending smirk. The comment did exactly as intended, pissing the boy off and serving as a diversion. A rebuttal was mounted by the boy, a challenge to see him try and where did he get off thinking it was okay to just be vaporizing people with that whistling weapon of his. Half way through his tirade, the blonde pierced the skin right at the base of his skull. As wound tight as he was, the boy didn't notice until the searing pain of the fluid entering his cerebellum rocked his head back, effectively rendering him speechless.

The sensation was a cold so dense, it felt like liquid fire.

 _...No..._

He decided to change the analogy to having a molten railroad tie shoved mercilessly into his skull.

 _...Never mind, both..._

Five agonizing minutes later, every milliliter had been injected and the needle slowly, carefully removed. The red head felt dizzy and bogged down, floating yet tethered at the limbs with bricks. They waited and waited and waited some more, both restless for something, _anything_ to happen. The boy was going to tell the blonde to let him loose when, it started.

The sensation of his skin peeling away layer by layer, began at the crown of his head. He felt like he was melting, a lit candle. Down and down he dwindled until there was nothing left but a core. The sun's heat in one half, cold depths of the sea in the other. They pushed against each other, seeking to extinguish their opposite. He was nothing more than consciousness, no longer hindered by a shell, energy adrift. Hundreds of fingers pulled at the coiled spirit, untangling threads of onyx and silver.

A strong suction began to pull at the energies, mind falling back into the abandoned body. Exhaustion replaced euphoria, strength cut in half as he became nothing more than a physical being. The boy loathed this new feeling. Weak, helpless, without power. His mind seemed to echo his thoughts, head empty without The Other. He took in his surrounding with dulls eyes, body limp in the binds. A deafening silence his only inner companion.

The blonde checked vital signs, monitored brain activity, tested reflexes. All was well, all normal, for a human. The boy was no longer a hero harboring a villain within. His lack of presence was disturbing. It hurt the older man deeply to see the boy reduced to this. He hastened the reversal process to bring vitality back to his spirit broken student.

The whirring of machines continued on as the essence began to polarize, the smell of lightning wafting through the air. When the hum of the motor ceased, multiple crystalline tubes were filled with a mercury substance atop something akin to squid ink. The silver fluid was tediously extracted by hand via a dropper, transferred to an container of thick steel that would be air tight once sealed. The same treatment was given to the counter-part. Set within brackets next to their appropriate vessels, the two vats radiated vast amounts of electrical waves that ebbed and flowed throughout the room.

Finally, the husk was prepped, strapped down to another plank like table, power stifling cuffs firmly binding. Both bodies in place, the viscous material was pushed slowly into ready veins. The blonde watched with baited breath as the fluids made their way into the two awaiting forms. He muttered a prayer, eyes closed, head humble. He prayed for success. He prayed for victory. He prayed most for the courageous boy laying in front of him. That with doing this, the boy would be freed from the chains of despair and loss. That the oppressing cloud would lift, letting him heal and become something greater than the tragedies he had endured.

Comforting warmth trickled back in, familiar but not entirely similar. This power bared no grief, did not cling or suffocate, nor was it burdensome. It blew through him like a summer breeze and energized every fiber of his being, a live wire jump starting his until then, sluggish heart and thoughts. _This is what it can be like, forever._ His heart sang at the idea of being pure of soul. No longer would he have to battle for dominance against his ill desires and drives. He could finally be at peace within his soul, not torn asunder by the conflicting halves. Doubt would no longer linger, fogging his mind. Every action, every word would be from his heart, his true self. Finally, he would be free.

 _Consciousness returned with the sensation of being eased into the new shell. **I** t felt loose, easy to move within. Reaching outward, **I** t found **I** t was alone. **I** t did not feel the condemning light penetrating **I** ts darkness, burning **I** ts eyes any longer. **I** t was left to settle at the bottom of this vacant heart, permeating the open mind, over running every part of the empty form. **I** t was free._


	11. Chapter 11

The blonde man fell to his knees drowning in the pressure of the twin souls. Icy death crawled up his form as the brazen heat beat down relentlessly. He should have known a protection circle needed to be erected prior to this, but, as self-assured of his own prowess as he was, he neglected it. He did not predict the severed halves to be stronger than the whole. Without the opposite to balance the other, powers spiked and flared unchecked.

Pulling his own energy around himself, he got to his feet, moving to stand in front of the mirror images. Looking between them he asked if they were ready. Two pairs of fierce eyes turned to him simultaneously as they voiced their affirmation in unison. Stepping behind protective glass and stone, the blonde released their bonds with the touch of a button, safely out of reach from the onslaught of warring energies. Locked away from the dangerous beings, he settled in for the long battle ahead.

 **I** t drawled a polite greeting that lacked sincerity and dripped sarcasm, pale lips curled up into a snarl. The defending boy denied feeling the same as **h** e pressed the skull engraved badge into **h** is chest. No pleasantries were needed when dealing with the troublesome demon and **h** e informed **I** t so, demanding they just get down to business. **I** t bowed low with grace while agreeing whole-heartedly. A fierce grin paired with gold eyes flashing and **I** t was in motion, sword materializing as **I** t sprung forward.

 **H** e evaded the initial attack, flash stepping out of reach. A rush of air from above, **h** e brought his arms over head, flat side of **h** is sword bracing against the blow. **H** e rotated his wrists pushing the assault to the side and brought a shoulder into **I** ts unguarded ribs, eliciting a grunt. **H** e immediately went for an upward blow to the torso. **I** t twisted to the side, causing **h** im to only graze **I** ts sternum at the very end of his follow through, **I** t suffered nothing more than a scratch. Taking advantage of the still elevated arms **I** t lunged, swinging **I** ts weapon in a horizontal blow, slicing through the front of **h** is robes. Eyes narrowing, **h** e slid back, calculating **h** is next attack.

 **I** t stood across the room, calm and confident, patiently waiting for **h** im. There was no fear in **I** ts eyes, only an eager anticipation **H** e was going to have change that. A cyclone of energy and light swirled about **h** im, lab equipment and the like sent airborne to be smashed against the walls. **H** e reveled in the feel of **h** is own powers, without **I** ts stain of corruption. **H** e felt sure of himself, right, doubtless. A small smile tugged at one corner of **h** is mouth. **H** e could and _would_ defeat **I** t. **H** e was more than strong enough.

Inquisitive by nature, **It** asked what had **I** ts other half in such high spirits, suggesting that like **I** t, **h** e was thinking of the oh so adorable healer. Seeing **h** is disdain, **I** t was **I** ts turn to smile. **I** t was trying to antagonize **h** im, to tear apart **h** is resolve, and it was working. Frustrated with the creatures successful tactics, **h** e demanded that **I** t shut **I** ts ever running mouth.

Undeterred, **I** t proceeded to tell **h** im that once **I** t had killed him, tore **h** im into tiny bits, and scattered the remains, she was going to belong to **I** t. And in doing so, take her again and again. There was no way in hell **h** e was going to leave her to that _thing._ **H** e swore it out loud, sword cutting through empty air at his side accentuating the point. **I** t was unshaken as **I** t recounted the first meeting with the innocent girl, how quick she was to give in to **I** ts advances.

 **H** e argued on her behalf stating she would never had done it if she had known **I** t had been in control, insisting that trickery had been used to manipulate her actions. It had been the thought of it being **h** im and **h** is body that had brought down her defenses and self control.

The creature chuckled retorting, ' _that was the first time, but what about the next?'_ Their little run in at school was completely different. **H** e may not have seen the recognition of who or _what_ was lurking beneath the surface as they kissed, but Ithad. She had seen The Other peaking out and regardless she followed through. She let **I** t hold and kiss her, pin her down...

 **H** e shunned the thought, labeling it a lie. Knowing, at least hoping **h** e knew her well enough to predict what she was and wasn't capable of.

To tease **h** im further, **I** t pondered aloud whether or not the sweet girl may indeed have a crush...

He shot down the idea quick stating there was no way she would ever want a blood thirsty monster. Accusing **h** im of denial, **I** t threw the incident in the shed at school in **h** is face. The tainted thoughts that flowed through **h** is mind, arousal surging through **h** is fevered form. Cutting off the boy's denial by stating how **I** t had been there and saw, _felt_ everything. **I** t chastised **h** im for being so naughty, running a palm low over **I** ts body. **H** e turned away, disgusted with **I** ts display, even more so with the words made of hard truth. **H** e had done such degrading things to her.

 **I** t could see the crack in **h** is armor, see the doubt looming over **h** im. Leaning lazily against the wall, the creature pressed on describing in detail what **I** t saw from the inside, looking out the boy's brown eyes. The lust that clouded her eyes, her body longing as it melded to **h** is. Her heart rate had doubled as **h** e pinned her to the ground, knee inching between her thighs, her heat penetrating **h** is uniform pants.

 **H** e didn't want to admit it, pretended **h** e had not noticed all that the creature spoke of. **H** e continued to insist in the girl's innocence, that she wasn't like that, just confused. The Other only persisted, recalling her smell, the sounds she made, how her body had trembled in anticipation from the tight grip on her wrists. Even stationary, **h** e stood there light headed, breathing labored, hands shaking slightly.

 _Bastard..._

 **I** t laughed at the rose complexion and sheen of sweat covering the boy's face and upper body. **I** t was getting to **h** im, pushing **h** im to the very limits, stepping forward, **I** t studied each provoked reaction. **I** t then inquired if **h** e wasn't man enough to keep her satisfied. Grinning broadly, **It** nodded, fully convinced that was the answer. With a mock sympathy, **I** t told him not to worry, that **I** t definitely would be. The creature suggestively licked **I** ts lips, describing in great detail how **I** t would dominate her, the strength to be used, positions to bend her in to, giving her "the whole nine."

The innuendo was not lost on **h** im and **h** e was tired of listening to the sick bastard. **I** t had to die, now.

A blast of spiritual pressure and **h** e was barreling toward the offensive creature as **I** t continued to spout lewd acts with enthusiasm. The blow glanced off a swiftly maneuvered blade. **H** e retreated back to the opposite wall, body coiled tight, preparing another assault while **I** t spun **I** ts own weapon in dangerous circles overhead before letting it fly with startling speed. **H** e dipped low, evading the sharp incoming projectile, the offending blade sliding across stone, sparks flying. A quick counter had **h** im inside **I** ts defenses, sword ready to plunge into the bared throat.

A fraction of space between them, hot breath beating against **I** ts kin, **h** e swore to never let another pale lip or clawed finger touch her ever again. **I** ts eyebrow rose a fraction in amusement as **h** e continued gritting out a promise to end **I** ts life, face contorted with rage. **I** t inquired if **h** e was truly that naive, if **h** e truly believed that it would be so simple, over so soon. A pulse of energy caught **h** im in the gut and had **h** im sailing backward through the air, landing just short of the opposite wall. Staggering to **h** is feet, **h** e bent at the waist regaining the breath that had been ruthlessly knocked out of **h** im.

Weapon poised, **I** t sweetly referred to the previous attack as a love tap. **H** e bristled at the fact that **I** t obviously was insinuating he was weak. **I** t inquired if just maybe, **h** e didn't have it in **h** im, lacking the killer instinct needed to go up against **h** is counterpart.

 **H** e straightened, arms extended their full length, grip tight around the blade's pseudo hilt, quiet resolve as a reply.

 **I** t crooked a long finger, beckoning **h** im closer, grinning all the while.

 **H** e closed **h** is eyes focusing **h** is energy, cocooning it around **h** is body. The pressure was stifling as air flurried through the room beating against stone, glass, and **h** is opponent's flesh. A whispered word conjured a slim black blade in **h** is curled fingers, chain dangling from its hilt. Tattered robes flowed outward, crimson accents bright against the ebony cloth. Stance solid, back straight, **h** e waited for The Other to engage **h** im.

 **I** t stood there a moment, contemplating **I** ts stoic opponent, blade spinning horizontally in **I** ts palm. Unable to wait any longer, **I** t shifted foot to foot before zig-zagging, body a blur, across the debris littered floor, blade held inverted in one hand. A lightning quick slash met empty air as the boy appeared over **I** ts head, landing a heavy kick to the back of **I** ts neck. The solid hit propelled the creature into a waiting pane of glass, hooded gray eyes on the opposite side widening as a spider crack crawled its way from the corner of the metal frame.

Bony fingers ending in ebony claws, dug deep into stone levering the creature and bringing **I** t face to face with the blonde observer. A wicked grin spread across **I** ts face as **I** t traced the stormy eyes with talon sharp nails, the sound reverberating through the room and down the blonde's spine. The creature pulled back **I** ts arm in preparation to break through the already abused glass and rip out the shop keeper's so very near throat. A second before contact, a crushing grip fell upon **I** ts wrist, bending the connected arm behind Its back. **H** e repeatedly smashed **I** ts face against the glass, unbelievable force behind each impact. The last blow fragmented the pane into a thousand tiny shards, shards that **h** e slowly dragged every inch of skin over as **h** e pulled the creature back to the other side.

The myriad of shallow wounds were weeping minute amounts of blood, spattering the floor and **I** ts robes creating a startling contrast. The creature hung limply in **h** is arms, will to fight dissipated. **I** ts face was mangled with bruises coloring what usually was pristine skin, if the flaps of raw meat hanging from the skull could be considered skin. Muscle was exposed by the lacerations inflicted upon the white torso. **H** e pushed **I** t to kneel, facing away from **h** im. Grabbing a fist full of the frost colored mane, **h** e angled **I** ts head to the side exposing a long line of delicate skin. **H** is eyes were dead as **h** e set **h** is blade against the offered throat, angling it for a single blow. A sharp, frantic voice stilled **h** is hand, freezing **h** im in place.


	12. Chapter 12

**H** e dropped the immobile body face first to the ground. Blood slid down **h** is right arm and slender blade, pooling on the floor. **H** e couldn't believe **h** is eyes. There she stood, wide grey eyes shining, sobs escaping trembling lips. She was crying, not for **h** im, but for the creature lying in a heap at **h** is feet. She cried for something that had no heart, no conscience. Something that was so undeserving of her pity and affections. She came to them dropping to her knees, no regards for the blood seeping into pink tights. Laying her hands over the unresponsive creature, the golden warmth that was her power, poured forth with startling force.

 **H** e had known that her powers were fueled by her emotions in theory, but this showed **h** im. She put everything she had into saving **I** t, every breath, tear, and soundless sob. Her longing for **I** ts survival was evident in the overpowering glow emanating from her delicate hands. She muttered consoling words and sweet promises of keeping **I** t alive. **H** e stumbled backward recognizing the energy that she pushed through **I** ts pale body...love. **H** is head spun and stomach lurched at the mere implication what that revelation meant. **H** e couldn't believe such a gentle girl could love something so violent and vile. **H** e left her to her tears and trial of making that _thing_ **h** e had worked so hard to tear asunder whole. **H** is thoughts racing and heart heavy, **h** e walked out into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dark seemed so dense, absorbing anything good and light, his world, completely askew, all he once knew, he doubted. Dredging feet of stone through puddle and mud, he let his mind wander to the girl he left only hours ago. She was one of the kindest, purest, sweetest people he had ever known. All she had gone through, all she had lost and still she gave everything she had to anyone in need. It could be a word of encouragement, a consoling hug, or like tonight, the very ability to keep breathing. Everything about her was beautiful, she was beautiful. His heart ached at the thought of her not by his side. He wanted her there to protect her, to care for her. He stopped moving forward, staring at his own reflection in a puddle, looking at the bare truth. He turned on his heel, running with all his strength where his feet longed to carry him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon opening the shop's door, and stepping back into **h** is idle body, **h** e was greeted softly by its owner. Knowing why the boy had come, he pointed to a door that stood ajar at the end of the hall. **H** e silently opened it, moving inside the room. What **h** e saw there tugged hard at his heart. They were both asleep, the girl **h** e came back for and the creature **h** e couldn't get away from fast enough. **I** t laid on **I** ts back, most of the visible wounds healed, a spill of hair across **I** ts shoulder and petite hand on **I** ts chest, rising and falling with the shallow breaths.

 **H** e fell back against the door frame, wood creaking under **h** is weight. **H** e stood there silently watching her sleep beside the dangerous animal. She might as well had lain beside a starving leopard. **H** e lowered **h** imself down to the floor in a slight recline as to get more comfortable in **h** is vigil. **H** e would keep her safe even from **h** imself if need be. **H** e would destroy **h** is devil half and the world itself to get to it if it meant she'd never cry again. **H** e sighed knowing she would probably mourn her tormentor's demise. Nothing was not forgiven, no one not worth saving. She was just too big hearted.

The wooden frame dug into **h** is spine, causing **h** im to shift restlessly, aggravating the wounds throughout his body. The pain from them seemed to pulse with each heart beat keeping **h** im from obtaining comfort. Although they were sore, they were tired as well, not fully functioning at their max potential. Truly bone weary, exhaustion finally drug **h** im under and sleep took **h** im.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **H** e was warmer than before, a soft thick material laying against **h** im. **H** is mind was still foggy with sleep but **h** e was sure there were gentle, hesitant fingers brushing through the wild hair over **h** is eyes. **H** e breathed in deep knowing **h** e would smell her, light and flowery with a bit of sunlight. **H** e continued to feign sleep so **h** e could feel her touch just a little bit longer. Her hand drifted to the side of **h** is face tracing the line of jaw, thumb running over the angle of chin barely grazing the full bottom lip. **H** e couldn't help **h** imself. Eyes still closed, **h** e let a corner of **h** is mouth turn upward as **h** e told her good morning.

A little gasp of surprise had **h** im opening **h** is eyes a fraction, laughing lightly. She was tomato red as she returned a flustered greeting. Realizing her hand was still caressing **h** is face, she startled, attempting to jerk it away only to be stopped by a firm yet gentle grip. **H** e took her now captured hand and brought it to **h** is lips leaving a sweet kiss on the open palm. Already large eyes grew in size as another intense blush suffused her body.

 _She's so damn cute when she's nervous..._

 **H** e especially reveled in the fact that it was **h** im to make her act like she was.

 **H** e ran long, slim fingers through her hair, smirking in amusement at her quiet ramblings of bed head and needing a brush. She was biting her lip, head looking down at her folded hands...waiting? Was she waiting to be kissed again? **H** e leaned in a fraction, reading her small shifting movements as anticipation. A little closer, she peaked up from under her lashes, watching. A little closer still, **h** e dipped his head and gently pressed **h** is lips against hers. It was a soft and lingering kiss, lasting more than a few moments, leaving them both clinging to each other.

It was exhilarating to be kissing her on **h** is own accord. Why **h** e hadn't done it before was beyond **h** im. It made **h** im feel warm and fuzzy.

 _That was cliché..._

 **H** e didn't care though, **h** e was happy, _she_ made **h** im happy. **H** is small smile turned into a playful grin a split second before **h** e lunged forward with a quick kiss to her half open, unsuspecting lips. **H** e pulled her onto **h** is lap, winding protective arms around her, pink kitty shirt and all. **H** e was running his hand over her leg when **h** e felt a tacky substance. **H** e looked down curiously, discovering the blood that had soaked into her tights the night before.

A quiet sigh floated past **h** is ear, tickling a bit. She knew **h** e wanted to know why, why she had stopped **h** im. What her reasoning was for **h** im to relinquish **h** is anger and spare The Other. She leaned back seeking eye contact. Once made, she studied those eyes. The slight tilt, long lashes, stern brow, and comforting cinnamon hue. Those eyes that had seen so much. She loved them the most about the man embracing her. No matter the words **h** e spoke, **h** is eyes never lied, emotion always on the surface. Now, they were seeking truth, longing to understand.

Her mouth twitched, an attempt of a smile as she began. She knew, _knew_ that it seemed odd for her to protect what has tried to destroy them both. **I** t had tainted their relationship, changed their hearts. Her words began to run together as she forced them out before her courage fled her. She felt that **I** t was a part of **h** im, an essential part. **I** t gave **h** im strength, protected **h** im even, in **I** ts own peculiar way when **h** e was standing on the edge of defeat. And, in being part of **h** im, she loved **I** t too. She confessed to loving every part of **h** im, light _and_ dark. For **h** im to destroy a part of **h** imself to protect her broke her heart. **H** e always gave everything of **h** imself, that would have been too much.

 **H** e pulled her to **h** is chest as she began to cry, hot tears traversing **h** is neck and disappearing into the cloth of **h** is shirt. Rubbing small circles on her back, **h** e whispered words of comfort, lips brushing her ear. She relaxed noticeably, burying her nose in the crook of **h** is neck, breathing in **h** is scent. **H** e smelled like some sort of mint based shampoo, masculine soap, and, electricity, like a static charge.

 _His power, maybe?..._

Whatever it was, **h** e smelled amazing. She settled in **h** is lap more comfortably, one hand lightly running though the hair at the nape of **h** is neck.

 **H** is hand made leisurely trails on her thigh, starting at the knee, up to the hem of the denim skirt, reverse, back to the knee. Up, down, creeping from outer to inner thigh, up, down. Feather light touches ran over **h** is chest in tiny arcs, heated breath pushing against **h** is neck. Up, just fraction a higher, fingertips disappearing, down. A small kiss at **h** is jaw. Up, fingers completely hidden beneath the cloth, down. Pink nailed fingers twisted into **h** is shirt. Up, a quick graze against thin cotton, down. A tug of hair at the base of **h** is skull, causing **h** is eyes roll back and moan low and pleading. Up, they opened further for **h** im, thumb sliding over the center, down. Lips take in **h** is left lobe, a light hum funneling into a sensitive ear.

A stab of pleasure had **h** is hands tugging her leg over **h** is two, hips cradled between warm, tights clad thighs. Grabbing full hips, **h** e pulled her to kneeling, lifting her shirt below her chest to place chaste kisses across the exposed flesh. Her hands slid through the vibrant hair down to cradle **h** is head, pressing **h** im closer, encouraging the contact. Pressure of hungry fingers and palms climbed up the back of her thighs, pass the skirt to grab the top of nylon. Strong grip on each side of the seam, the rose colored material parted agonizingly slow. Fingers slid along the band to the front, repeating the motions, never breaking eye contact. She was trembling when **h** e was through, tights pooled at her knees.

Nervous hands found the hem of shirt, raising it up and over the vivid colored head. They traced scars and dotted freckles, ran along lines of definition, smoothed over flat planes.

 **H** e was amazing to behold, head tilted back, eyes closed in pleasure as she explored **h** is bared body. A brown orb looked out from a cracked lid as the sensuous feelings ended. What **h** e found was the girl removing her own shirt revealing magenta lace and satin. Interest captured, she smiled shyly as **h** e swallowed hard, throat visibly working.

 **H** e played along her ribs, calloused fingertips dipping in between each one, fluid upward motion ending at just below her chest. It rose up and down with her labored breathing. **H** is hands continued their journey coming to rest, full finger span, holding the soft mounds together. Leaning in, barely parted lips ghosted over the top then between, wet tongue trailing back up through the valley. Head tipped back, long hair brushed the floor and jean clad legs. One hand bracing her back, **h** e took the other and wrapped it in the long locks, bowing her body, trailing kisses downward to open the small pearl button with teeth. The sensation of heat plunging below her waistband came in the form of a wicked tongue, pulling a long moan from her extended throat, widening her eyes with surprise, eyes that locked onto bright gold and onyx.


	13. Chapter 13

She managed to choke out **h** is name in a whisper, halting **h** is progress. Following her gaze, **h** e pulled her to his chest in protection. **I** t merely laid there on **I** ts side, head propped on an elbow, predatory eyes devouring their scantily clad forms. Bone white teeth bit into equally pale lips bringing drops of crimson to trickle down an upturned corner of mouth. A dark tongue darted out to pull the bitter fluid in, a pleased hum escaped as **I** t savored the metallic taste.

The couple stood, dressing as they watched the creature from the corner of cautious eyes. Finished first, **h** e made himself her shield, standing tall, looming over the still leisurely reclined creature. There was no anxiety to be sensed from **I** t, position taken in stride. There was no trace of menace either, content with remaining still and observing. The calm interest was more unnerving than **I** ts usual volatile demeanor.

Her heart shaped faced came to peer around **h** is shoulder, pressing her body close to **h** is back. The gentle touch so soon after their previous intimate interlude had little tingles running through **h** im. As it hit the base of **h** is skull, **I** t smiled, eyes closing.

 _ **I** t could feel that?_

Most likely able to hear **h** is internal musings, **I** t smiled wider. Brown eyes widening, **h** e grabbed her hand, backing up and out the bedroom door, closing it behind them before seeking out the ex-scientist gone entrepreneur.

They found the man lounging in solitude, tea cup in hand. After exchanging a brief greeting, they settled in beside him. The blonde asked **h** im how **h** is counter-part looked after a night of rest. **H** e told the older man that **I** t was looking almost as if **I** t hadn't been nearly shredded into bits over broken glass, and at the current time, conscious. The latter information had the blonde's interest piqued. The man commented how quick a recovery that had been and commended the girl across the table for a job well done. The older man proceeded to ask a series of questions, pen poised over clipboard, in regards to the now active creature two rooms away.

Yes, **I** t seemed to be in almost perfect health. Yes, **I** t was cognitive. No, there didn't seem to be any scarring. No, **I** t didn't communicate with either of the teenagers, verbally. Head cocked to the side, he inquired as to what the boy was insinuating. The boy then offered the possibility of The Other still having a connection without occupying the same body. Stubble chin resting on bent knee, the man absently chewed a nail while entertaining the thought. Long minutes stretched by as the man continued his mental deductions, tea cup balanced in his palm. The other two sat in silence, full attention trained on the man as he began thoughtfully sipping his tea.

Yes, there may just be some way **I** t could maintain a connection. The two halves may have a common interest or goal in mind, causing them to work in tandem as if they were still fused together. The boy couldn't think of one thing the two of them could possibly have in common. **H** e was good, **I** t was evil. Light and dark. The older man's eyes settled on the quiet girl beside the fuming boy. **H** e followed the blonde's gaze. **I** t wanted her? **H** e shook **h** is head in defiance. There was no way **h** e would let **I** t have her, **h** e'd kill **I** t first.

A sharp word sliced through **h** is rant. **H** e stopped, looking over to her completely dumbfounded. She shifted uneasily, color tinting her cheeks. She apologized softly before insisting there had to be something they could do other than destroy the creature. Tears stood in her eyes as she begged pardon for the boy's shadow half. The blonde extended his hand across the table, gently grasping hers. His promise to find an alternate path soothed the creases in her brow and she sniffled her gratitude. A squeeze of hand and reassuring smile, then the blonde rose and strolled down to the room inhabited by the creature, mumbling something of further tests.

The two left behind sat side by side in silence, eyes fixed on points opposite sides of the room. **H** e wanted to touch her again but felt incredibly uneasy with the thought that the creature may feel it down the hall. That possibility made things a little less romantic in **h** is opinion. **H** e glanced at her from the corner of **h** is eye, catching her in the act of full out staring. She blushed at being discovered but continued taking in the whole of **h** im.

There was an appreciation evident as reflective orbs skimmed from the bend of **h** is leg, knee supporting the toned tanned arm, broad shoulders and solid chest, long neck to jawline, settling on barely parted lips. In that moment, **h** e could read her every thought. She couldn't have been more blatant, intentions screaming loud in body language. She slid closer, extending a hand to pull **h** im to her mouth. Gentle lips pressed **h** is as curious fingers traveled over **h** im. Through soft short hair, along a protruding collarbone, down an arm and entangling with slim, sword worn ones of **h** is own. The kiss was innocent enough, but the heat building in the fraction of space between them conveyed the inner turmoil.

 **H** is heart climbed up **h** is throat as a light swipe of warmth met **h** is bottom lip so fleeting, **h** e wasn't sure if **h** e imagined it. Then again. A quick caress seeking more. Exhilarated by the sensuality, **h** e parted **h** is lips to the sweet assault. Her tongue made languid passes over **h** is, soft sighs left to be devoured by an eager mouth. She tasted like the honey that was generously added to her tea, supple lips near edible. Primal urges surged throughout **h** im, lighting nerves afire. **H** e gingerly set **h** is teeth into those glossed lip and tugged gently. **H** e was trying so hard to keep **h** imself in control, and unfortunately, the light teasing had **h** im more turned on than any overt action could. A bruising grip on slender shoulders provoked an airy moan from her delicate throat. Near maddened, **h** e ceased the joining before it became one of need and not love.

She reluctantly let **h** im pull away, eyes still closed, tongue running over heated, swollen lips. Once open, her eyes were glazed, pupils dominating, iris a thin ring of silver. Her breath was shallow and ragged as she struggled to gain composure. Surrendering ground was a difficult thing now that she finally, _finally_ had **h** im. All the long buried feelings, gut wrenching longing. Could anyone truly blame her? **H** is body was defined and chiseled by experience, strength improved by every battle. But, the most beautiful part of **h** im, was **h** is soul, ever pure and generous. The need to protect so great, loyalty unmatched. That was what had her falling over herself, words mangling. **H** e was her protector. Her savior from all of her past anguish and she loved **h** im more than anything.

 **H** e gave her a gentle, knowing smile as he stood, extending a hand to bring her to her feet. There was nothing **h** e wanted more than to get lost in each other, especially after their morning activities had been ended so abruptly. **H** e needed some air to clear **h** is mind and cool **h** is flesh. Fingers intertwined, they exited the shop to walk the street lamp lit pavement, destination unknown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down the hall the blonde went about the myriad of tasks to chart all the information needed to proceed in observing the husk dwelling entity. Slim fingers rested on a pale pulse point, gray eyes fixed on the small watch within the other hand. A quick flash of light across gold eyes, pupils responsive. Normal temperature, moderate pulse. **I** twas normal in every sense of the word, in impeccable health. The Other merely smiled as **I** t endured the many tests and trials, wires and monitors protruding from various parts of anatomy.

He sat before the multiple screens filtering information, forming hypothesis after hypothesis, building a working theory of the connection between the severed soul halves. Science was not proving to be useful as every formula and solution hit a dead end. There simply was no explanation, no black and white answer. He would keep going, if not for success in neutralizing or reforming the shadow self, for mere curiosity as a man of science.


	14. Chapter 14

The silence was broken by the creature, laying with **I** ts head hanging off the bed looking at the man upside down, stating that the blonde looked perplexed. He merely glanced at **I** t and returned to his screens consisting of numbers and graphs. Not deterred by the dismissal, **I** tremarked how nice the room was, aside from the din from all the intrusive machines. Sitting up, **I** t experimentally bounced **I** tsweight on the thick mattress, undoubtedly checking the springs. Deeming it sturdy, **I** t proceeded to fluff the ivory pillow at the head of the bed, then settled into it with a contented sigh. This was to be short lived.

Evidently bored, **I** tbegan tugging and prodding at the copious amount of wires attached to **I** tspale form. A shrill alarm sounded as one of the monitors was loosened. Stormy, brim hidden eyes pinned the creature as the blonde threatened in a low, dangerous voice, to bind **I** tto the gods' forsaken bed if **I** tdidn't refrain from **I** ts incessant fidgeting.

A slow spreading, crooked smile appeared, flashing a hint of sharp canine. Eyes filled with a mischievous glint, **I** t agreed to behave **I** tself. Leaning back onto angular elbows, head tilted upward, **I** tstared at the ceiling's porous texture, humming an eerie tune composed only of sharps and flats. A quick glance revealed the scientist to still be deeply involved in his work, pointedly ignoring the creature's blatant attempts at provocation.

Moving as to not entangle **I** tself, **I** tflipped over, stomach to the mattress, chin resting on the down pillow. **I** t kicked unshod feet lazily, lips in a pout, knees bent, much like a petulant child. Rolling coal eyes upward, **I** t stared at the soft wooded headboard, a deviant ideal forming. Extending a pale hand tipped in ebony nails, **I** tproceeded to carve into the furniture, emitting small giggles slightly muffled by the pillow.

Curious gray eyes strained to see around the creature as **I** thid the graffiti from view. The creature teasingly told the blonde not to look yet, as it was not finished. A couple quick flicks of **I** tswrist and **I** tmoved back to reveal **I** tshandiwork.

There, in all their glory, were pictures so lewd they would have been left from the pages of the kama sutra. Some, of a great display of flexibility, others, of disturbing kink. And one, which the creature had snickered all throughout its creation, was a great phallus. It was drawn to spec, and anatomically correct, in mid release on what appeared to be a stick figure portrayal of the shop owner.

A sharp crack of plastic sounded through the room as the blonde's strong, slender hands clenched around the electronic device he held. He glanced down, grimacing at his mindless destruction of the expensive tool now left in pieces. His hardened gaze then flicked to the culprit truly deserving of his malice.

The creature, eyes wide with feign terror, asked innocently why the man looked as though he would pull **I** tsinternal organs out through **I** tsmouth. The creature asked if he didn't like the mural, play acting at the wounded soul. **I** t added how it was just for him, and **I** tthought that the imagery gave the room a bit more of a sensuous air, it _was_ a bedroom after all.

Fed up with the creature's nonsense, a blonde brow arched over eyes of clashing lightning, face a rage mottled purple as he rose from his chair, stalking towards **I** t, body coiled to strike. Knee sinking into the bed, he snared the front of the creature's robes pulling **I** t a hairs breadth away. Angry eyes met near complete black, heavy lidded ones. His motions came to an abrupt halt, releasing the robe's cloth, causing The Other to fall back into the mattress. What he had seen in those ink black depths had rattled his resolve.

A brief moment's time, and **I** tpushed away from the mattress, a finger trailing over the exposed expanse of the scientist's chest, down and down. The man's eyes subconsciously followed the digit's trail which ended below his navel, to caress and tease. He got lost in the sensation momentarily, shaky breath escaping parted lips. Agile fingers brushing at the pant's button had the blonde jerking back to his wits and retreating from the room. He needed to find that thing's counterpart, immediately, and question the boy. They were of the same soul and this made the man wonder if they also both had an over whelming libido or shared the penchant for indiscriminate sex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two walked in companionable silence, brown eyes locked straight ahead, gray raised to the skies. He chanced a quick peek and caught her at her most beautiful. Her gaze was unfocused, a wistful smile in place. The wind played with the long locks of hair, light reflecting off of it in gold, auburn, and sienna hues. She was day dreaming again, nothing new to him. She always had a far off look to her. Some would describe her as spacey, and he would have to agree. But, he enjoyed that side of her, envied her the innocence she conveyed.

He often wondered what she thought about that made her smile so much she nearly glowed. He imagined it was some alternate universe without war and darkness or the evil that they constantly came against. Maybe it was filled with puppies and kittens, rainbows and candy. The sun would perpetually shine, and everyone would have their own little piece of heaven.

Maybe, just maybe, he was projecting.

He was pulled from his musings as she tugged him off the path over to a playground painted in primary colors. It was quite massive and had numerous slides, tunnels, and swings, a merry-go-round, and see-saw, all cushioned by light colored wood chips. It had been built beside a small stream and was shaded by several broad leaved trees. Two meticulously kept beds held pastel flowers that perfumed the air.

Taking her hand back, she turned and skipped over to the chain linked swings. Smoothing the gray skirt down underneath her thighs, she sat down and pushed off. The air was cool as it pushed passed her face and against her back, wisps of hair trailing across her face as she rose higher and higher. Exhilarated by the inertia, her heart pumped in time with her legs, the feeling of falling and flying causing her a not unpleasant adrenaline rush. She giggled high and melodious as she cut through the air with long out-stretched legs.

Leaning against a lamp post, he watched her rise and plummet over and over again. Her gleeful laughing tugging a corner of his mouth upward. Her eyes sparkled as she played at being a child again. He was hit with both joy and sadness in that moment. Her laugh was infectious and he found himself grinning in spite of the tough guy image he usually clung to. But, his heart clenched a little too. He knew she hadn't had much of this growing up. It was her and her brother struggling to survive, and she had lost him as well not too long ago.

She had slowed almost to a complete stop as he had stood there thinking. She had seen the smile crumble and fall. Her body made slow, short passes over the ground, concern furrowing her brows as she studied his solemn features. She settled a delicate touch on his shoulder, drawing his attention to her worried face.

He patted her hand laughing softly, assuring her that he was fine, just thinking. After being asked what about, he simply replied with 'nothing' and an unsuspected peck to a soft cheek. He wanted her to smile again and thought furiously what he could possibly do to make it happen. An idea lit his cinnamon eyes, a megawatt grin quickly followed. He came behind her, grabbing the chains to pull her as far back as his arms could allow, then dashed forward and under her swing sending her into motion again, squealing with delight.

After swinging side by side and making lazy circles on the merry-go-round, thoroughly nauseated, they moved to the monkey bars where they dangled upside down. She fought feverishly to keep her skirt in place while he laughed at her blushing face. After having their fill of inverted images, he helped her down from the metal bars. Holding her in place against him, he stole a kiss at the corner of her mouth earning him a sheepish smile.

Hand in hand once again, they made their way to the stream's bank. A swirl of magenta, gold, and indigo reflected from off the water, the air growing more chill. He pulled her into his side, wrapping a strong arm around her. They spoke of little things, school and such, nothing pressing or stressful. They shared some things about themselves spurred by the young girl insisting on twenty questions. Description of her favorite food had his stomach churning and normal golden complexion a sickly green. They compared their favorite colors, movies, and songs, her face animated as their debate became heated. She insisted that boy groups made the best music while he stood firm with hard rock.

Sometime throughout, he had positioned himself on the thick grass, vibrant colored head in her lap. He looked up into her eyes, neither moved nor spoke. Shifting beneath him, her skirt inched upward. In doing so his jaw was flush with her exposed thigh. An exhale of warm breath had her eyes closing, a slight shiver coursing through her.

Sensing the change in energy, he pressed a close lipped kiss where they met her soft skin. She watched intently as he repeated the action, breath hitching as they locked eyes. The next kiss was not so chaste. His mouth had opened slightly, tip of tongue grazing smooth skin. He paused, glancing upward, asking for permission to continue with eyes on fire.

She looked into those eyes and saw everything she had been hoping for, dreaming of, for way too long. There was affection, for a surety, and there was admiration. But what had her heart near flying out of her chest and blood on a slow boil was the desire. He wanted her, desperately. She bit into her lip and gave a brisk nod, giving him the go ahead.

His heart skipped a beat, fierce pleasure spiking upon her acquiesce. He fought the urge to push her back into the cool grass, completely surrendering to his pulsing desire. Instead, he turned to kneel in front of her, placing gentle kisses on her shoulders, fingers kneading into her lower back. He traced her jaw with a light line of kisses, ending at cherry flavored, glossy lips. Pushing deeper into the kiss, he lowered her backwards, hand bracing her head. Straddling her thighs, he continued kissing her, tongue now invading her mouth as to taste its depths.

Pastel nails trailed up and down his back, encouraging the delicious sensations he was giving her. Nothing more than his lips had touched the girl, but every inch of pale skin was on fire. Craning a graceful neck, she pursued the kiss with enthusiasm, slender fingers entwining behind his neck. Letting go, she slid fevered palms up over the sculpted chest in an upward sweep of motion. She tugged the white shirt collar to bring him closer, needing to bridge the distance, meeting resistance. She tried again without gaining any ground. He held rock solid arms locked in place as to keep reign on his hormones. She whimpered in exasperation, arching her back to make bodily contact. She plead with him, calling out his name, creating a wave with her body.

Passion crashing through, self-control shattered, his arms collapsed to let his body fall onto hers. A strangled version of his name floated on the air as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck to suck gently at the sensitive skin. A warm palm caressed her side as the other slid through the silky mass of auburn pooled underneath her. His body no longer held away from hers, she could feel him ready, pressing against her navel.

She snaked her hand downward, effectively moving between their bodies to gently grasp his length through the cloth barrier. A trembling breath left him, hips rolling into her clutches. Courage growing from the obvious affect she was having on him, she released him from the confines, wrapping a delicate hand around him then pulling upward in long, tentative strokes. His world shifted with the usually timid girl's bold moves. He had never felt anything so tortuously delicious. The delicate touches were amazing but teasing all the same.

Needing more of the sensation, he sat back on his heels giving her better access and freeing up her body to be explored. Rough hands swept over the front of her, taking pink cotton north to expose a slim torso. Eager fingertips dipped into the top of satin pulling the fabric down and away from light pink nipples. Looking down at blush cheeks and revealed innocence, the thought of tasting the bubblegum colored skin had saliva pooling in his mouth.

Flame hued head dipping, he took one into the hot, moist cavern. Her slim body arced, dainty hand in spasm, eliciting a muffled moan from the boy's busy mouth. Wicked tongue swirling around the hardened flesh, he pushed deeper into the velvet hand, demanding more. She obliged by gripping tighter, increasing the pace of her fluid motions.

His mouth felt incredible on such a sensitive area. Quiet, inarticulate noises fell from her lips as he moved to the other side. Wanting to know every inch of the man above her, slim digits traveled up the hard length to draw lazy circles just below the sensitive head. Multiple dull aches formed in her shoulders as he dug in, steadying himself from the explorative play. Mostly new to intimate situations, she sought to learn more, inquisitive on what feels best to a man. If the simple touch around there made him cling to her, what would _this_ do?

A ring made of thumb and forefinger just below the swollen head, slid upwards with a gentle squeeze setting his body to numerous involuntary twitches, a lust slurred 'oh gods' hitting her ear. Glancing down their entangled bodies, she watched as warm, clear fluid slid down his heated skin and down her fingers. Curious, she ran her palm through it and over the tip of him rewarding her an extended moan. She found, after that, it became much easier to guide her hand up and down the throbbing skin. She studied the way it glistened and began to get tacky the more she played in it. An off colored thought crossed her mind...

' _How would it taste?'..._

She flushed from excitement and a touch of embarrassment as she debated whether she wanted to find out or not. Settling on the former she wriggled beneath him, between his thighs going downward until her scarlet face was flush with her soon to be conquest.

He gaped as she made her way between his open legs, cinnamon eyes wide, body singing with anticipation.

' _Is she…?'_

His answer came in the broad stroke of tongue tracing the large vein underneath. His nails raked through damp grass and soil as the tip prodded the small dimple and flicked over the weeping slit. Violent tremors ran through him as he held himself immobile for the still toying girl. If he took control now, he would split her in half. Aroused was a massive understatement for the condition he was in. His head swam and floated simultaneously as all the blood coursed elsewhere, oxygen deprived as he couldn't catch his breath. His skin was so fevered it almost hurt to be touched. He was near implosion, explosion, and combustion all at once.

She savored him on her tongue, dampness pooling in thin cotton. She had control and he was losing his. She felt powerful having him trembling above her. She locked eyes before taking something more delicate inside her mouth. Broken curses of encouragement flew out his mouth in hushed tones as she rolled it gently inside with a playful tongue. The texture was foreign but interesting and she had him nearly vibrating with need. Though thoroughly enjoying the moment, she wondered how long she could keep going without satisfying the increasingly more intense ache at the crux of her thighs.

' _One more thing to try first...'_

She repeated the circles she did earlier with finger pads using the agile tip of her tongue, relishing the sound of flesh meeting ground as he planted a firm fist into the dirt beside her head.

He had had enough. Kneeling above her, he grasped both wrists and jerked her upward leaving his thighs and her hips braced against each other. Swinging a leg over to accommodate the relocation of hers, he none to gentle ran his hand down to grasp behind her knee and open her up to him. He no longer cared of decency and dove down between creamy thighs licking and nipping through the dripping cloth. An uncontrollable groan vibrated against her center as he became intoxicated by the taste of her excitement. Burying his face deep, he licked and nuzzled, kissed and nibbled bringing her quickly without removing the cloth barrier. Thoroughly pleased he ripped them down and placed himself amidst open legs.

She watched through slits as he pulled denim to his knees and positioned himself above her once again. Sharp pressure radiated from her core as he slowly breached her. Inch after delicious inch, her body relented more and more to the size of him. She felt her hips lift as he leaned back pulling her off the ground with him turning her body into a sensuous arc. Her head pressed into the dirt with every leisurely roll of hips made. She couldn't meet his thrusts, body suspended in straining arms, legs thrown over solid shoulders. She licked her lips as she watched him move in and out of her, concentration and ecstasy etching his features.

He thought she was too calm, thinking too hard and he wanted it to change. He shifted his hips slightly and angled her over him just a degree higher.

 _One, two, three…_

She began clenching blades of grass, ripping them from out the ground as he continued to roll over the sweet spot deep inside her. He felt her heat closing tighter around him every few thrusts or so, her mouth falling open in pleasure, one continuous moan filling the space between them. He held on desperately knowing she was close. He left a cool trail with his tongue across the inside of her leg perched on him. He smirked as her whole body began to convulse as he bit and sucked on the sensitive skin.

She had already been close but when he added that devilish tongue and heated lips to her inner thigh she was done. She felt the coil inside tighten more and more, heat pouring from her skin, then a flush of water like warmth cascading over every inch of her. Her release so great, she near passed out. She felt him continue moving causing another quick build from the stimulation of that spot not moments before. She moaned his name time and again as he plunged mercilessly into her. He was close, it was apparent on his face. Eyes closed tight, mouth agape. His rhythm had completely went sporadic right before he released deep within her. The hot fluid filling her up had her screaming through another mind blowing orgasm. She ran fingers through the boy's hair who was now collapsed on top of her relearning how to breath. The evening air was chill against sweat dampened skin but he was there holding her and that was warmth enough.


	15. Chapter 15

The blonde, and severely agitated, shopkeeper was wearing holes in the front hall's floor when they came back through the door. Both were disheveled and visibly more than a little exhausted. Eyes akin to marble took in the grass stains and smears of dirt in one quick motion before striking the boy with his cane. Voice at a near roar, the blonde informed him of the happenings with The Other while they were out fooling around.

The boy couldn't help but laugh, the idea of the often obnoxious, and sometimes perverted blonde getting a taste of his own medicine. Another quick strike to the back of his skull brought his mirth to an abrupt halt. Rubbing the twice abused spot, he shot a threatening look at the older man.

Clearing his throat, he returned to scientist mode reporting all the findings from his experiments and tests. And, it all amounted to zilch. Even if the two teens were able to interpret a third of the scientific jargon, they would still have not been able to make sense of the situation.

A roll of his eyes and he stated simply that the creature was sedated and tethered as to not have any incidents while they slept. Also, that neither of them were to enter the room, no matter the circumstances, without him in their company. The two affirmed their understanding a nod, faces serious. Worn thin, the blonde excused himself to his room, lock sliding home after a swift click of the latch. The two were left alone once again, and luckily, too tired to do anything about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He went rummaging through the refrigerator while she heated water for fresh tea, with some difficulty. Her limbs were heavy as were her eyes and she felt as though she could sleep for weeks. _'Food and tea, tub, then bed.'_ She swayed on her feet as she mulled around the small kitchen.

He found leftovers from dinner the day prior and popped them into the microwave. He watched the plate spin, dazed look firmly in place. It took a few moments to register the high chime was the indication of their meal having been fully reheated. After a couple failed attempts, hit the button sending the door flying open to reveal the covered plate.

Both made their way to the table with their offerings and plopped down to enjoy their hard won meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat at the table, plates empty, chatting quietly as to not wake anyone else within the abode. She was leaning back into his chest, his arms held her loosely, chin propped on the top of her head. He had been drifting in and out quite frequently and deemed it time for them to head to bed.

He pushed himself up and extended a hand to the still seated girl. Taking the offered hand, she levered herself off the floor, he pulling her into an embrace. There was a brief meeting of lips before they went on their separate ways. Her to the bathroom for bubbles and steam, him, the bedroom for pajamas and lights out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last few days played through his mind as he stood, one hand pressed against the cool plane of glass. He watched the star lit clouds pass over head, moon light and shadows crawling his features. Black pajama pants slung low on narrow hips, feet and chest bare, his body was invaded by troops of raised bumps of flesh from the chill in the air.

He was physically drained and wanted nothing more than to fall into the bed behind him. Unfortunately, thought chased thought and his mind refused to cease, hence his current state, awake swaying upright instead of flat on his back, surrendered to exhaustion. Running a hand through unruly hair he turned to make his way out the door and down the hall, to the seducing sound of water and the beautiful body within it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steam climbed up the mirror's surface and curled through the dim lit bathroom. Her clothing discarded and forgotten on the pale wood floor, she reclined in the large marble tub, arms hanging loose over the side and hair trailing down to the floor. The near scalding water felt incredible on her over exerted muscles, causing her eyes to lose focus and drift shut.

What felt like only moments passed, air humid and thick, before the dragging of fingers could be felt up the inside of her limp arms. They trailed upward easing pressure as they skated over the sides of her neck to tangle into the free hanging tresses. An involuntary shiver ran through her languid body, soft breath catching in her throat.

She leaned forward in attempt to turn and face the silent intruder only to be stopped by a firm yet gentle grip on either shoulder, lowering her back into the water. A smooth hand drifted over her eyelids in a silent request to which she acceded without a qualm. Deprived of sight, the kneading of her bare shoulders was amplified pulling a whispering moan from parted lips.

Agile fingers ceasing, spongy terry cloth was guided over visible skin. Passes of cloth met that which was submerged, rendering her body clean, nothing more. They were not caresses of a lover but the touch of a care giver, tender and sweet.

Fully cleansed, she felt boar bristles meet scalp, the attention sending tingles throughout. The stimulation and light tugging ended replaced by nimble fingers diving in and out of her hair, crossing and tucking the silken strands.

Without a sound, the pleasant touch returned, skimming over her features to create minute circles along her cheekbones, then jawline, further down to a protruding collarbone. To her great pleasure they didn't end their journey there. Open palmed, they continued below the cooling water, sliding over her ample chest, grazing protrusions of baby pink. She shifted slightly sending water trickling over the edge of the tub onto the floor. They continued onward, one, to skim across a lean side, the other, to circle around the edge of her navel. Breath captive, she mentally begged for them to move those last couple inches. Much to her pleasure, a single digit continued the trail south.

' _Close, so very close.'_

She did not hear the door as it slowly swung inward, nor did she feel the heat in the gaze that was fixed to her water clad body. Only as he called her name, an awestruck whisper, did her eyes creep open. There he stood, far from her and the previously erotic scene, fully clothed and arid skin. Eyes widening in horror, she shot up and turned looking for the owner of those provocative hands, finding…

 _No one?_

Relieved and confused, she rose out of the now tepid water and wrapped a large towel around herself. Looking on equally perplexed, he inquired as to if something had happened to make her appear so shell shocked. Assuring smile on pink lips, she promised everything was fine, she was only in desperate need of sleep. She passed through the door to remedy just that. Mentally shrugging, he followed behind the long tangerine braid that swung across her retreating back.


	16. Chapter 16

**I just want to say thank you to those of you that have faved, followed, and reviewed. I appreciate all of you taking time to read what my often questionable imagination creates. The positive feedback has definitely given me new confidence and will to pursue writing a little more seriously. Suggestions and comments are always welcome. I strive to get better =) Thank you again, enjoy.**

They laid close together on the ample bed, limbs tangled, her face pressed over his thudding heart. Hushed rumbling rolled throughout his chest and filled her ear as she thought furiously. There had obviously been someone in the bathroom with her. The strength of hands, let alone the size, was not her own. _Never_ had she personally done such intricate work with her hair either, and yet there it lay coiled, a vibrant cable offsetting the navy pillow beneath her head.

She hadn't mentioned anything, not wanting him to worry. It wasn't like she had been injured, quite on the contrary. Maybe, she had been dreaming, half asleep as she had twined the hair on her now reeling head. She discarded the thought reasoning if she couldn't do the style awake, how would she be able to while not fully cognitive.

The boy sleeping beside her had appeared as surprised as she was, so it obviously had not been him. The blonde shop keeper may have been a little on the shady end of the spectrum, but he was, with a certainty, not stupid enough to invoke a certain ginger's wrath, nor did she believe he would have been able to disappear into thin air. A miniscule frown began between soft grey eyes. That only left two choices; she had dreamt it all or The Other had inexplicably escaped his confines, joined her for the unexpected rendezvous, and returned to the supposedly locked room without notice.

Staring intently as to watch for any indication he was going to wake, she inched her way back from his body and out from under his arm, causing it to stretch out, seeking her as he slept on. She took her vacant pillow and pushed it into the embrace. He pulled it in close, a contented sigh easing through the room.

She crept across the chill planks, cautious of those that may give away her position. Successfully reaching the hall, she looked both ways before continuing to the room that held The Other. She _had_ to see if **I** t had somehow gotten loose from **I** ts binds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She pushed the door inward a fraction, peering through the crack. There **I** t lay, eyes closed, body still. A stray thought of whether or not something like **I** t slept crossed her mind before she stepped completely inside the room. She cautiously approached the still figure, sparing glances behind her in case she had been missed back in the comfortable bed.

The Other's chest, still plagued with monitors, rose and fell, breath quiet. Coming closer, she discovered the thick, steel shackles around pale wrists and ankles. A cursory glance proved them to be intact. Dark accustomed eyes continued traversing the creature and **I** ts myriad of wires and tubes. Given **I** ts current state, **I** t looked pretty pathetic and she found herself feeling sorry for **I** t. Was it _really_ necessary to keep **I** t drugged and bound like that? Making the decision to talk to the shop keeper about it in the morning, she turned to make her way back to waiting arms.

' _Hello, princess'._

Truly startled, she spun back to the, _confusingly_ , still slumbering creature. Well, **I** t _appeared_ to be asleep, but as the saying goes… Coming to stand beside **I** t once more, she leaned in to **I** ts face looking for a flickering of lids or twitch of lips, finding…nothing.

' _Closer…'_

a teasing whisper drifted through her mind as the creature lay still as stone.

Alarm set her stomach lurching, pulse hammering. Her eyes had grown thrice wide in disbelief, mind screaming for her to run as fast as she could. Yet, there she continued to stand. Frozen in fear or in complete thrall of the creature she was unsure, but did it really matter? Trapped was trapped and trapped she was.

Retreating not an option, she tried to call out in hopes of either of the men hearing her. This resulted in an insubstantial push of air as a phantom gripping pressure encircled her throat, effectively stifling any sound that may have escaped.

' _No, no.'_

The whisper was a double edged sword, caressing and cutting in tandem. She tensed anticipating the worst. Several moments later, the oppressing feeling dissipated leaving her gasping, pulling in air as fast as her lungs would allow. Once collected, she inquired what **I** t wanted, voice timid.

Malicious laughter filter through the room before The Other answered with **I** ts own question. What did she think **I** t wanted?

Oh, she had quite a good idea, one she'd almost bet her life on, but why up the ante unnecessarily? She saw the sharp toothed sinister smile flash in her mind, right she was. For once she wished desperately to be wrong, with all her rapidly beating heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heavy lids cracked, he sought his female counterpart, finding the down stuffed object in her stead. Figuring she had only gone to use the bathroom or possibly get a drink of water, he hunkered back down, waiting patiently for her return. Quite some time had passed and he began to wonder if she was okay. Sitting up, he scanned the dark room, adrenaline brushing away the remnants of sleep clinging to his senses. Tossing the blanket to the floor, he went in search of the missing girl, hiltless steel by his side.

Muscles near cramped with tension, he crept down the hall, weapon ready, ears straining at each door. One by one he cleared, anxiety in a steady crescendo as he drew closer to the room of The Other. Standing before it, he prepared himself, for battle, for the worst.

' _Why did she have to run off?'_

A deep breath to calm his frustration and he pushed through the door to find what lay in wait.

' _Empty?'_


	17. Chapter 17

Indeed, the room held nothing but its usual furnishing with, since the containment of The Other, the addition of the multitude of machines, notes and logs, and the recently vacant bed, shackles open wide. Seeing the earthy hued curtain snapping in the night's brisk air, the angry grind of teeth was audible as he mentally cursed. One lean leg struck outward, the flexed foot on its end splintering a waist high bed side table.

Flashes of fist and foot arced and connected with pale yellow walls leaving debris of wood and dust to collect upon the floor. He began roiling down the slim hall, all manners of crude tongue flying from his downturned mouth, eventually ending in the rousing of the blonde man.

Hearing the loud crash of wood meeting wall, he pivoted toward its source. There, in all his natural glory, stood his teacher. It was an occasion few and far between to see the man bare headed, but lesser still, _never_ to be exact, bare bodied. The older man was seething, dark energy pouring from him in hostile waves that crashed into the one-man demolition team standing stock still at the end of the hall.

The boy wasn't sure what threw him more, the comfortable nudity or the menacing energy pin pointed at the center of his body. The former definitely had him blushing, the latter, shaking ever so slightly.

The blonde stalked forward to stand right in front of him, eyes flashing. He inquired as to why the boy found destroying property that was not his acceptable, more importantly, his _teacher's_ property.

Unable to defend his actions, the boy merely fixed his gaze on the floor, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. Stepping into the boy's face the older man continued by asking if the sullen boy didn't have a good answer. Still the boy didn't reply. Having someone he respected being so, exposed, made it quite awkward and in turn made him awkward. Irritated, the man asked his student what his problem was.

The boy stuttered out the obvious provoking a 'grow up' from the older man. Pride stung, he pulled himself together to focus on the task at hand and tried desperately to avoid _really_ seeing anything of the other man, focusing on a point just over a bare shoulder as he explained how both she and the creature were gone.

The man repeated the words back to him as an inquiry in a near shout. He demanded to know what putting holes in the walls and using profanity could do to possibly fix the problem at hand. Once again, the boy was without good reason, and, so deemed staying silent the best course of action. He scolded the boy for wasting time throwing tantrums like a petulant child instead of pursuing the escapee and **I** ts hostage. The boy rubbed the back of his neck while muttering a half-hearted apology. Clearly not wanting to hear lame excuses nor apologies, the blonde jabbed a finger into the boy's chest telling him to get ready to leave before moving back to his own room to dress.

Soon after, the blonde was fully clothed with weapon in hand. His ominous power hung heavy over the two as he led the way out the door and into the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two made their way down dim lit streets passing businesses, doors closed for the day hours before, sparsely occupied parking lots, and flashing neon signs giving invitation for live girls and cheap drinks. The people walking by openly stared as the curvy young girl, still wearing her school uniform, walked hand in hand with a figure clad in dark blue jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt that came low over a pale face. What the passersby couldn't see, was the mottled hand of the poor girl due to the death grip **I** t had on her as to keep her from running away.

When she began dragging her feet, she was pulled along, often stumbling to catch up to **I** ts long, purposeful strides. Stormy eyes were watery and downcast, watching the cracks pass by underneath as they continued further and further down the dilapidated sidewalk.

 **I** t had ignored her when she asked where they were going, gold eyes focused straight ahead. Any attempt at conversation made was not reciprocated leaving a heavy silence hanging between them. Each step she took ate at her more, patience quickly evaporating. Five city blocks and two alley ways later, the frayed thread finally snapped.

A swift, unexpected jerk of arm and firm plant of feet had her hand free from The Other's grasp. She stood mere inches away, chin held in defiance as **I** t stared back, part irritated, part amused. A bare curve of lips and The Other asked her exactly what she planned to do now that she had escaped **I** ts evil clutches, feign interest coloring his words.

She continued to hold her ground as she informed the creature that she was going back to the shop. She was cold and tired of walking, tired of being lead all over town while being given the silent treatment. Finding a great interest in the crack deep within the pavement by her shoe, she asked why **I** t would do something like this after she had worked so hard at keeping **I** t safe. Unmoved, it looked down on her with bored eyes, no answer forthcoming.

Soft sniffles escaped her as she told the creature that **I** ts life meant something to her, that **I** t matter just as much as Its other half. She wiped aggressively at the tears trailing on red, windblown cheeks as she inquired whether or not the creature believed **I** tself worth something. And, if she was as well. Did **I** t care for her as **I** ts counterpart did, because she most definitely cared for **I** t.

Shoes scuffing across the pavement, she came to stand in front of **I** t, meeting gold and black orbs with soft grey. Night chilled fingers wrapped in the front of **I** ts shirt as she leaned into the tall form, vivid tangerine a startling contrast to the black cotton. She clung to **I** t, face buried in a lean shoulder, as she began to cry soft, silent tears.

They stood there a few moments before a slim, pale hand came up to smooth down stray strands being taken by the breeze. Feeling the gentle touch, she wrapped slender arms around **I** ts waist, pulling the hesitant body closer. Inhaling **I** ts scent, she sighed, truly content with being held within the strong, warm embrace. A tiny smile touched her lips as the angular chin rested on the top of her head. A light touch of lips then brushed her ear as the creature asked her to spare a single night, share her warmth, to let pale arms hold her until morning. A moment's pause, a breath of affirmation, and they were seeking sanctuary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

**It's been a bit since I wrote for this fic. I'm really struggling on the path for Orihime. I also wanted this next chapter to be epic so I really needed some time and inspiration. Music has always brought out the best in me so here's hoping it pulls me through again. -Bleach, its characters, and the music that was my muse do not belong to me- Once again, thank you for your time...enjoy =)**

 **-My playlist that was going during my writing-**

Rihanna-Skin, Beyonce- Haunted, Simon Curtis - Flesh, Nine Inch Nails - Closer

Marilyn Manson - Disposable Teens, Rammstein - Feuer Frei, Korn - Dead Bodies Everywhere

Diana Krall - Temptation, Paula Cole - Feelin' Love,

Warrant - Cherry Pie, Billy Idol - Cradle of Love

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The people who actually lived in the elegant house they stood in were elsewhere for now. Looking at the pictures strewn above the fireplace, her guess was they were gone on a family vacation. Four bright smiles accompanied by four sets of brown eyes were present in images of numerous places and events. They were a beautiful family and she was a touch jealous, as that was something she had never really had. Tears welled up as she imagined how different her life might have been if she had been born to people like those that stared back at her.

The children on swings and chasing a small dog brought a wistful smile, while the ones at what seemed to be a picnic beneath budding trees by a lake, tugged at her lonely heart. She missed her brother and things like these only amplified it. She was giggling at the young girl as a baby sitting in a large tub among copious amounts of bubbles, smile wide and without teeth when a thin, pale hand on her shoulder pulled her away from someone else's trip down memory lane.

She turned to the touch, melancholy smile in place. **I** t pulled her into a feather light embrace, fingers tracing her spine, evoking a minute shiver. **I** ts cool lips grazed the shell of her ear moments before an inquisitive tongue traced down the lobe. Her chest began to tighten in anticipation, heart accelerating, but her body remained still letting the creature do what **I** t would.

Fingertips ghosted over her hips matching the pace of his traversing lips. Silken lips that followed her delicate jawline and long elegant neck she exposed readily to have **I** t touch her more. Chaste kisses were placed along pale shoulder and protruding collarbone. A tip of tongue twisted against the bone right before hungry teeth set in to the tender flesh.

Storm grey eyes rolled back, as her whole body went limp in **I** ts arms. The Other held her close while kneading strong fingers into supple flesh, canines bringing a copper tang to the surface. **I** t purred, savoring the metallic taste. It soon turned to a moan as her slender fingers crawled up the solid chest, around the neck, to tangle in and tug the silver hair. Her encouragement causing the creature to double **I** ts efforts, crushing her in the embrace, tongue plunging into the new wound. She could feel the creature was ready, pressed into her taut stomach. Her mouth dry with need, a whimper floated on the air into The Other's ear, breaking **I** ts measured pace.

The Other dropped to **I** ts knees burying a pale face in the crux of her thick thighs, inhaling deeply her arousal. Fingers hooked into white cotton, pulling down the barrier between sweet flesh and the creature's wicked tongue. Pitch black orbs locked on her lust slackened face as **I** t slid aching hands up over toned legs, dragging the light, knee length nightgown with them.

Eyes locked on The Other's, her body shook violently as time stretched while she waited for **I** t to taste her core. She wanted **I** t to devour her, leaving her a panting, leaking mess. The creature held her squirming hips in a vice like grip, reveling in the tension building between them. **I** t wanted her to have such desire it drove her mad, for **I** t alone. Leaning forward, **I** t kept just out of reach as a dark tongue wet pale lips. She let out another whimper as she leaked down her legs.

Not wanting it to go to waste, The Other used slow, broad strokes of tongue up her inner thighs. **I** t crooned how much **I** t loved how she reacted to **I** t. The need she displayed just from **I** t kneeling before her. The creature said **I** t knew just how hot and tight she'd be once **I** t finally got inside of her. How her body would greedily devour every inch, pulsing and clenching. Nimble fingers teased upward ending just outside her core. She bit her lip as her heart tried to explode out her chest with its heavy, quickened beats.

Opening her to **I** ts advances, one finger slithered inside, knuckle deep. A moan slipped from her lips, hands gripping tight to the nightgown's hem she now held herself at navel level. The creature swirled the digit within her, cheek pressed to her torso as to feel her muscles clench and release. Another was added eliciting a sob. She could die with how slow the creature was moving. Enough to keep her ready, not enough to bring release. Hands skating over fevered skin, never sinking deep. She was kept just on the edge, sanity eroding. A plead filled with desperation and desire came unbidden from parted lips. She could feel The Other's lips curl against her stomach before a shot of ecstasy went coursing through her body.

Slender fingers curled within her, brushing the sweetest of spots over and over, thumb pressing circles against the engorged nub. The Other could only hear the blood rushing throughout **I** ts lust ridden body as **I** t pulled one leg over a muscles shoulder. Continuing **I** ts dexterity feats, pulling lewd noises with each crook of finger, lips and tongue replaced the caressing thumb.

Leg wrapped tight around the creature's neck, her full hips rolled into the ministrations. Her dainty hands were tangled in the fallen snow tresses, pressing a tongue deep inside her. The Other obliged by delving further, teeth grazing bits of flesh.

The creature felt a crushing embrace of leg giving tell to the large wave of pleasure soon to break over the small girl. Heated core grinding against the stiffened tongue, she begged for release, begged for The Other to bring her as she rode **I** ts face. The Other took the sensitive nub into **I** ts mouth sucking long and hard while flicking **I** ts tongue until she was brought screaming.

Without a pause, the creature rose from the floor, grasping her two firm globes in rough hands, wrapping long legs around **I** ts waist. Her head swam as it made a solid hit with the wall. The creature had her pinned there with hips alone as **I** t ripped cloth from the rest of **I** ts eager body. Shirt gone and denim down to the knees, the creature entered with a swift push. Deep as **I** t could bury **I** tself, commanding hips rolled up to meet her heat, head buried at the crook of her neck, fingers tearing into creamy thighs.

She held on with all her strength as the creature rammed her into the wall over and over, little pieces of drywall and debris littering the wood floor. The many moans and constant pleading could not be helped as her body was ravaged inside and out. A foreign sensation, an animalistic hunger, began bubbling up from within. She stared awhile, entranced with the pale shoulder and its muscles bunching in their effort before bringing her head down, lips meeting the object of concentration. The skin was a white perfection, one she wanted to mar.

Feeling The Other's body racing to the finish, she set her teeth deep into the giving flesh. The creature came to an intense end, near driving her tiny frame through the wall, murmuring her name over and over again. As they slid to the floor in exhaustion, truly sated, her eyes settled on where she had bit moments before finding a perfect set of teeth with droplets of blood pooling inside the deeper punctures. In a strange way it pleased her to have her mark on **I** ts body and ran fingertips over it appreciatively. The Other turned **I** ts head to the side to allow her more access, hums of approval vibrating through smiling lips, eyes closed to her ginger touches.

After a short stretch of time, they moved to the spacious bed tucked inside the master suite. The ornate, mahogany bed post and frame held the massive, pillow top mattress covered in silk the color of twilight skies. Her flushed cheek lay against **I** ts chest, slow thud of **I** ts heart lulling her to sleep. Her even breath tickled across the pale skin evoking waves of chill bumped flesh. **I** t coiled and released a strand of ginger while breathing in her scent, a lone finger trailing over the purplish flesh on her collarbone, causing **I** ts pupils to fully dilate.

 _'Mine.'_

Slipping out from beneath the sleeping girl, the explorative fingers continued downward to the soft mounds that shifted slightly with every breath. They traced the fullness through thin cloth and circled two bits of sensitive pink flesh, bringing them to life, finally inching to the center trailing downward to rest over her beating heart.

 _'Mine.'_

Bringing the other hand behind her head to cradle it, **I** t pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Sitting back on **I** ts heels, **I** t took in the beautiful form lain out before **I** t. To the silence **I** t made **I** ts confession of how she held **I** ts heart.

Eyes closing, a pale hand extended drawing the blade from thin air. Arms held trembling over her, **I** t whispered an apology for what was to come. Irises bright as molten gold, **I** t brought down tensed arms, steel flashing before plunging into her heart. Frightened grey eyes blinked slowly as she struggled to breath around the cherry red fluid foaming on her lips.

 _'Mine...'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Okay, that's part one...hope it was okay =)**


	19. Chapter 18 (addition)

**ADDED AS AN AFTER THOUGHT...meant to be with part 1**

The blonde's strides were brisk with purpose as they went down yet another road that night. Due to neither being able to sense the other two's energy, they were left to combing the area street by street. The boy had lost patience some hours ago and had taken to cursing The Other's name with every foul word he had ever learned in his sixteen years. Any nearby inanimate object had the misfortune of sailing through the air after being greeted with a harsh kick. After a metal trash can did a near miss of someone's mailbox, the older man put an end to the collateral damage with a strong grip on the boy's upper arm.

The shop owner froze as the boy looked up. There was such rage there, a promise of pain. But, what weighed heaviest on his features was the soul deep sorrow in those cinnamon eyes. Traces of tears could be seen on his cheeks.

He cried for her. Worried for her safety. Worried that they wouldn't save her in time, that he would lose someone he loved once again. Something he did not want to nor did he believe could live through this time around. Frustrated, he wiped at his face, embarrassed to be seen so weak in front of his teacher.

Sensing his student's discomfort, he looked away giving the illusion of privacy. The street lamp above became an object of utmost importance, while anxious fingers played along the grip of his cane. Turning to the boy, face shadowed by the brim of his infamous hat, he set a firm hand on a tense shoulder. A brief squeeze and a solemn promise to find her was the man's offering for comfort before refocusing on the task at hand.

The boy watched as his mentor slung the faux cane over one shoulder and strode away. The blonde was not an imposing man, slim build and quick to avoid physical confrontation, but it was merely a façade. His ridiculous outfit and quirky mannerisms belying the cunning and adept predator beneath. He trusted him. He trusted that the man would keep his promise. Watching the confident stride and posture, he knew the creature didn't stand a chance. The man before him would bring to **I** t utter destruction, for her sake. Drawing strength from that truth, he fell in stride with his teacher to go-a-hunting.


	20. Chapter 19

He was brought to his knees, doubled over, struggling for air. He clawed at his chest shredding dark cloth from his body to reach naked flesh. An unbearable constriction wrapped around his heart, his head spinning from loss of oxygen. The back of his skull met cement as he fell, knees having given way. The boy continued to rend his cloths and flesh as he flailed about the ground.

His mentor grappled with the boy to try and restrain him, fearing that he may cause irreparable bodily harm. Eventually overpowering the thrashing boy, the blonde pinned him to the damp pavement on his stomach. A series of words strung together flawlessly conjured blaring gold chains that proceeded to bind the boy at wrists and ankles. The teen effectively bound and subdued, the older man hoisted himself up from the ground, one steel grey eye fixed downward.

Despite the bindings, the toned back flexed and arced off the ground as viscous fluids heaved out in violent contractions of the boy's body. Tears freely fell from wide, cinnamon eyes as he keened pitifully, pain twisting his features.

The convulsions and the heartbreaking, nightmare inducing sounds seemed never ending as the blonde stood there, for the first time in his life, not knowing what to do. His helplessness incensed him, irritation knotting every muscle, energy spiking uncontrollably. The meeting of wooden sandals and cement was sharp and cut through the thick night air as he paced to and fro.

Then, as sudden as they came, the jarring movements ceased abruptly, as well as the wracking sobs, leaving the alleyway deathly silent. The blonde stood inches away willing the boy to draw breath. Going down in a crouch, the blonde laid two fingers to the prone boy's neck. What he found there was thready at best, but it was there. He gingerly turned the boy over to inspect all his wounds.

Blood seeped slowly from the back of the boy's skull, matting down the normally gravity defiant, tangerine hair. He had bit near through his tongue, leaving a crimson trail down his chest and what was left of his shirt. Those, the only severe wounds, the rest, minor lacerations and bruises. The blonde was thankful the boy hadn't choked given the circumstances.

Unsheathing his blade from the cane, he called out to it, seeking its aid. A flash of garnet brought energy swirling, catching up leaves and tossing debris, before diving into the unconscious boy. The man stood watching as his weapon knit together the split skull and near bisected tongue. The other diminutive wounds melted away into sweat covered flesh. Once finished, long lashed eyes blinked slowly at the inverted image of their teacher. The blonde gave him a brilliant smile, hoisted him up by a tender arm, then began assaulting him with a flurry of questions.

The older man just had to know what had transpired within the body of the boy. What triggered it, what were the sensations, how did he feel now, to name a few. The poor boy didn't know much, mainly that it had hurt like hell and that he somehow knew it had to do with the missing girl. The older man asked him if he could sense either energy causing him to nod slowly. He threw a finger in a direction to his left, becoming a blur of shadows as he raced toward the pulse of energy.

The dilapidated buildings and unlit store signs blended together into one liquid smear of shades as he bolted through puddle riddled streets, a great magnet pulling him deeper and deeper into the unknown part of town. He knew with a certainty that it was her on the opposite end, energy calling to his, but it was different somehow, stronger. He sent his energy down the electrical wire that was their connection, probing further. Her energy was no longer that of warmth and healing, but harsh and frigid. His senses recoiled against the jabs of ice and howling winds tearing through his defenses and tossing him back inside himself.

 _'How?...'_

The boy had stopped in his tracks causing the blonde to come to a screeching halt, perplexity etching his shadow clad features. The brown eyes staring into nothing were wide and unseeing, body frozen in place. The older man called to him several times before the fear stricken eyes came to settle on him. The older man asked what was wrong as he did a quick examination of his mute companion. The boy's mouth open and closed resulting in nothing but air. The man checked the boy's pulse finding it steady and strong, his respiration was normal. Putting slim hands on either side of the boy's face, he gently tried to turn it towards him meeting resistance. Using a small fraction of his super human strength, he brought the boy's gaze level with his own.

Pupils mere pinpricks, the boy continued staring though the man. Desperate to bring the boy back to his senses, he applied more pressure, steel like fingers digging harshly into the boy's temples and scalp. The boy's body trembled between the unrelenting hands, eyes rolling back against the terrible pressure before flying wide while he gasped for air. Seeing consciousness return to the boy, a slight flicker of light behind the eyes, he released the captured face sending the boy crumbling in a heap at his feet.

Reigning in his body's autonomous movements, mental control gathering by the second, he gazed upward to his teacher, lips moving slowly. Steel gray eyes followed the shapes made, disbelief contorting the normally genial features. Grasping the boy, who navigated the two, the blonde made haste to the awaiting horror.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming around the corner at break neck speed, the flashes of light pierced the double pane windows, temporarily blinding them as an exponential amount of force repelled them from the house's rear entrance. Swords unsheathed, the two buried their blades deep within the soil to anchor themselves as they approached the quaking building. Shards of glass were dispersed outward cutting unprotected flesh as the air around them began to turn hot. Steam rose off all surfaces as the falling rain evaporated mid descension once within the house's parameter, burning like acid as it slid over their skin. They came up before the door, fingers clenched tight around the pale wood banister, blisters rising from scalded skin. Hot air rushed out from under the door as the brass knob glowed a threatening red.

The older man stilled before the door and stirring inferno behind it, assessing and calculating the best course of entry. A small portion of time had passed with the blonde gently prodding various portions of the door, the boy growing more and more impatient. Having his fill of anxiously waiting, he thrust his tightly clenched hand through the door, splinters of wood imbedding deep under damp skin. The previously contained energy barreled through the fist-sized hole, uprooting the slender tree that had stood beside the porch and further damaging the once well-kept lawn. Once the energy had exploded through its narrow path, a large trench decorated the yard.

With a tip of his toe, the blonde pushed open the vandalized door. Peering inside, his hyper observant eyes caught no more than glimmers of light reflected from the numerous shards of glass littering the floor. Naked blade in hand, he crept forward in a low crouch, reaching out, seeking other energies. Eyes closed in concentration, he did not see the flash of pallid skin off to his left, moving swiftly out a window consisting of little more than the wooden frame with jagged chunks of glass protruding from it, resembling savage teeth.

The blonde moved forward following the quiet energy of the girl further into the decimated house, his younger companion close by his side. Shuffling through the debris, they inched their way farther into the sitting room where they found a pale hand poking out from under what had been the stone mantel above the fireplace. Dropping to their knees, the two began pulling away pieces of stone and wood revealing her limp and bruised body.

The boy's face morphed into that of a wild beast, rage mangling his youthful features. His brow creased deeply, corners of his mouth dipped low, as silent tears left track marks on his dirt covered face. He looked to his teacher, resolve burning brightly in his eyes. A mere nod of the blonde head and the boy disappeared into the streets to seek the offender.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His voice was calm and reassuring, speaking mundane words as she reclined across his outstretched legs, auburn hair pooled over the side of his lap as he cradled her head. Her breathing was even and deep, eyes drifting behind her lids as though she was dreaming. He began threading fingers through her long ginger locks as he told of a time past where he and a certain burgundy haired friend had been tormenting their home land and the many people within it, pranks and the such in abundance.

He trailed his fingers feather light across her cheek and jaw as he tilted his head back, eyes closed and mild upturn of mouth, as he relived the event. Stirring slightly, her face leaned into the gentle touches bringing him back to the petite, frail girl who now held fast to one pant leg with one unnaturally strong hand. He stilled as to not frighten her, observing carefully as she wriggled about, clothes becoming disheveled, slivers of normally hidden, milk white skin coming into view.

Full lips turning into his hand, her warm breath tickled his palm and down his wrist causing his heart to quicken. Frozen with indecision and confusion, he watched as she left open mouth kisses across the calloused skin. Gut tight, he whispered her name in question receiving only a quick darting tongue across his trembling hand. He needed to make this stop, immediately, and intended to do just that before one slim digit was sucked deeply into her seeming infernally hot mouth.

He couldn't help the tremor that wracked his rigid form or the slight stirring below the young girl's head, nor did either go unnoticed. Turning away from his hand to face him, eyes still closed, she nuzzled into his lap, mouth open to let her hot breath seep through linen pants. His head rocked back sending his hat askew as she nibbled tender flesh right through the cloth, pulling ragged breaths from parted lips. He called her name again, voice strained, pleading with her to cease the not so unwelcome assault. Coming to all fours, she threw a long leg over his, leaning on forearms, she brought her slightly quirked mouth to his straining pants.

Eyes of liquid metal skimmed up one lean leg, following the curve of hip and dip of spine, down to the abundant red hair covering an angelic face and wicked play of teeth which pulled at the drawstring of his pants and tongue that teased the sensitive skin that protruded out and above his waist band.

Long nails dug into tensed thighs before tugging down harshly to remove the forest green cloth. Made defenseless by her ministrations, he could do nothing but raise narrows hips to aid in his own disrobing. Anxious to taste bare skin, the cloth made it no farther than his knees before her eager mouth was wrapped around fevered skin. He squirmed against the onslaught fully removing the striped hat leaving his heated stare bare.

She sucked him in slowly, tortured noises easing out the desperate man. He felt himself hit the back of her throat and let a shaky breath out confident he could maintain control a little longer, until he felt himself slip past that point and into her relaxed throat. Blood trickled down his bottom lip as he bit back a slow building moan. Her mouth was flush against with his body, hair trailing down his inner thighs when she swallowed around his length, bringing his hips rushing up.

She moaned around him, turned on by him relenting to the sensations and pleasure she lavished on him. Another swallow, and she began working him with her tongue and throat, never coming more than an inch away from his body. His thrusts met her downward motion, pushing deeper into her mouth. Raking a hand through blonde locks, he muttered her name, begging. Begging for more, for what her slender fingers played over beneath her skirt, for release.

Her fingers slid in and over herself, dragging herself towards completion, moans stopped in her throat by his delicious size. They vibrated through him hitting every nerve in the pleasure center of his brain. His fingers clawed desperately at the floor, pulverizing it into dust.

He watched with envy as she rocked onto her own fingers, mouth agape having pulled away from his engorged member. Ragged moans poured from innocent, pink lips as her fingers swirled faster, delving deeper into her core. She reached her end, head pressed to the floor, body shaking.

After coming down, her self-lubricated hand snaked upward to grasp him tightly, working in swift twists of wrist. He sighed in thanks to have her touch on his aching need, and it was need not just want. He needed to get release. His near closed eyes followed her agile and slick fingers travel up and down, climbing quickly to his peak, the slight tremble in his thighs giving evidence.

Feeling this, she doubled her efforts dragging her tongue over the head, tugging harshly at the near bursting skin. A low growl rumbled through his chest, up and out through clenched teeth. Her grip tightened a hair less than painful, tongue prodding the leaking slit, stingily taking in the salty fluid.

She gripped him tight to stop his release, leaving him choking on a sob, panting and sweating. She wanted more. She wanted him begging, near dying for the gift of release. She wanted him in a helpless heap before her. Smiling, a malicious plan formed in her slightly tilted head.

Still stemming off the inevitable with an iron grip, she twirled her tongue around the exposed flesh, a stray finger from her other hand slipping between his open lips. Latching on, he sucked it in, humming his pleasure around it. She worked it in and out in teasing strokes as small pops resounded through the room, the tight suction of her lips broken from his leaking tip over and over again in tandem.

The finger wet with his own saliva moved down between his thighs, caressing gently on the outside. The easy tease increased his aroused state, moans lengthening and raising in pitch. Lust filled eyes rolled back, the rogue finger disappeared unseen. He tensed around it, unsure of how he should feel. Torn by the taboo nature and sublime feeling of the digit curling inside. He didn't have long to debate as a flash of white struck his vision. She smiled, having found what she had been searching for, pressing into him over and over until sweat trailed from every inch of skin, ungodly amounts of lewd words tumbling from a lust crazed mind. She had her fill of play and released him, simultaneously sucking him down deep and crooking her finger in long strokes. He had only a few seconds of the mind numbing feeling before he exploded copious amounts of fluid down her waiting throat, eyes gone incredibly wide. Relearning how to breath he looked down at the girl in awe, then utter horror. Ink swirled deep in the silver moons, a sinister smile twisting swollen lips.


	21. Story Break Down (helping to understand

**OK….SO FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT MISSED WHAT HAPPENED….(for those of you that have not made it to the fulbringer arc some of this explanation may spoil or possibly confuse more…my sincerest apologizes)**

 **1- Dark Ichigo did** ** _not_** **kill Orihime- he/it had infused her with his own darker energies as seen in the fulbring arc with Ichigo and Rukia**

 **2- The physical/mental attack in the alleyway was Ichigo feeling the exchange/blending of energies/powers between Orihime and Dark Ichigo**

 **3- Because Orihime and IChigo are soul tied, he was able to link into her feelings as this all happened**

 **4- Being part of Ichigo, Dark Ichigo in truth is soul tied to Orihime as well**

 **5- Somehow the exchange has changed not only the amount of power Orihime has, but the nature of it and parts of her personality….hence the seduction of poor Kisuke as he watched over her so Ichigo could continue hunting Dark IChigo**

 ***Though this is not covered yet until the next chapter, know that Kisuke did not fall to her temptation completely of free will….there** ** _is_** **a reason that he gave in so easily.**

 **THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR TIME….HOPE THIS HELPS A BIT**


	22. Chapter 22

Remembering he was still exposed, he concealed himself once more, tying tight the baggy linen pants, a faint dusting of pink across his face. Reclaiming his hat, he stood while rubbing his hands roughly against his thighs, wishing fervently for the burning sensation to cease. He could still feel her on his skin, taste her cherry lips. So much so, he managed to choke on a bit of bile that caught in the back of his throat causing him to swallow thickly.

No longer was there an overwhelming need to touch her. Her body did not call to him, nor did her features tug at his heart. She was the young, shy girl he knew, or looked the part anyway. She sat there, legs folded under her, hands clasped neatly in her lap, watery eyes downcast. She looked like a lost, forgotten child. He felt dirty.

Cautiously stepping over to the timid child, he crouched down in front of her, tilting his head to the side to meet her downcast gaze. She adverted her eyes, face blazing. He sat back on his heels, unsure of how to proceed. She obviously remembered what had happened so she must have been somewhat conscious. It was also quite obvious that she was embarrassed as well. Falling completely onto his backside, he pulled his legs into a pretzel, back slumped, hand rubbing the back of his neck. He was just as uncomfortable as she was.

He cleared his throat gently before asking her if she was okay. There was an imperceptible nod of her ginger head and slight sniffle. Having heard the muffled sound, he prepared himself for the inevitable. The quiet tears grew into tumultuous sobs, thin arms flying forward to wrap around the uneasy man's neck. He awkwardly patted her back, eyes darting about to find some route of escape. They near bugged out when she squeezed with all her new found strength, leaving him a shade of grape and wriggling out from her embrace.

Having escaped, holding her at arms' length, he tried to calm her with sympathetic words. Unfortunately, this was not his strong suit. Apparently telling her that it was really enjoyable to console her was highly inappropriate and had the exact opposite affect he had hoped for. His face stung and she had gotten to her feet leaving her looming over him, brows furrowed. Which, he figured, was all well and good considering she had been a weeping mess clinging to and leaking on his person moments ago. Yes, considering that, a slap to his face was quite more preferable.

Looking up to the angry girl, he let a sheepish smile grace his face and a brief apology leave his lips. She stammered a bit as she accepted before she quickly directed the conversation to the boy who had ran off into the night after his counterpart.

Glad to be rid of the previously tense air of the place, he stood informing her that he knew little more than she. They had come here searching for her after the boy had sensed a change in her energies only find the place ablaze with light and hotter than hell itself with her unconscious form laying among the rubble.

Dumbfounded, her mouth hung open a second before inquiring how that could be possible.

The blonde smirked before he stated simply that they were soul tied, destined to be. That being said, the fact that **I** t was the boy's counterpart, **I** t also was cosmicly linked to her.

She continued to stare dumbly at him, mouth opening and closing as her mind tried to put thought into sentence. A mild headache starting, she shook her head to dismiss the topic, moving on to what they were to do next. She asked the blonde if he had any clue as to where the two may be.

Head bowed, eyes raised to meet her hopeful gaze, he looked at her apologetically as he told her no. Her face fell, knees giving beneath her, bringing her back to the debris cluttered floor. He stared down at her with cool, grey eyes before continuing. He explained he may not be able to track them down but using her link, that maybe she could.

She wrung her hands as she muttered that she wasn't sure how to do it. Once more squatting in front of the defeated looking girl, he lifted her chin bringing her eyes up to meet his. He smiled reassuringly, causing her to visibly relax. Once she was calm, he told her to simply reach out her energies, thinking of the boy, picturing him in her mind. Nodding, she closed her eyes and attempted to do just as he said.

Moments passed to minutes as the blonde looked on, fan in hand, small fluid movements cutting through the air. Finally, he leaned in hearing a soft rumble. The poor girl had fallen asleep. He rolled his eyes snapping his fan shut before giving her shoulder a gentle shake. He called her name a few times in succession, progressively getting louder. The third time had her bolting upright, head whipping around frantically. She apologized, embarrassment evident, for falling asleep.

The blonde told her there was no need for apology, she simply must have put forth too much energy and drained herself. Fan fluttering over his features once again, he debated the best way to describe what the clueless girl needed to do. She, for her part, waited patiently for the man's epiphany. Believing that he had found something easy to follow, he pulled her to her feet, positioning her in a relaxed, but not too relaxed, state.

He told her to close her eyes and imagine a flower. She closed her eyes and in a split second they were open again as she asked him what kind of flower, because she like cherry blossoms. She wanted to know if she could picture them. She asked him if he liked cherry blossoms, or maybe he liked a different flower. She continued on a bit before a quick rap to the top of her head with the blonde's infamous fan halted her ramblings. In a dry tone, he instructed her to focus. Rubbing her head, she apologized once again.

Clearing his throat, he continued the instructions. Once again he told her to picture a flower, any flower, he added with a sharp look evoking a small giggle. The flower should be in a bud form. In order to open this bud, she needed to expand the energy inside her, letting it leak outward, pushing the petals back, in essence, making it bloom.

The girl sat there, eyes screwed tight, as she gave all she had to open her metaphorical flower. The poor girl near passed out having subconsciously held her breath in her efforts. A shake of his head and the blonde positioned himself behind her, this time ordering her to relax. His slim fingers kneaded and slid across her shoulders and back eliciting a sigh from the melted puddle that he manipulated in his strong hands. Satisfied with his work, he whispered in her ear to try again. Leaning backward, she rested her head on his shoulder and obeyed.

Breathing deeply, eyes closed, she pictured the boy in her mind's eye. Tall and lean, golden skin, tangerine hair, cinnamon eyes. A sweet smile spread across her face. Full lips, strong hands, chiseled chest. Her face grew red and hot, breath uneven.

The blonde knew she was successful as an increased heat poured from her relaxed form leaning heavily on his chest. Using a finger, he tapped her shoulder sending her upright, top of her head slamming his teeth shut on a portion of his tongue. Clapping a hand over his mouth as to not shout, he watched the girl jump upward and bound down the street. Pulling himself up, copper pooling behind tight closed lips, he followed close behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twisting his body, he looked down both alleyways sensing The Other nearby. He could feel the biting ice that was **I** ts power grating his nerves and senses raw. He was still angry, body wracked in tremors, begging for a fight, but his stamina was definitely beginning to lag. He chalked that up to the last five blocks covered at top speed. He stood beneath the flickering street lamp, hand on knees, sucking in the damp air that hung heavy in the night.

Breathing slowed, he did his best to move silently past a large garage decorated in peeling blue paint. He pressed his body tight to the outer wall, careful of his footing as he crossed the pothole riddled road. Pulling himself down into a smaller target, he moved in a squat over to an expansive oak tree. Bear hugging the trunk, he made to climb up it as to get a better vantage point. He was little more than a foot off the ground when a solid hit dropped him to his back, air rushing from his lungs.

His eyes were tear blurred due to the sharp connection of recently injured skull and unforgiving ground, but there was no mistaking that flash of white, sharp canines fully uncovered.

The Other's smile grew as they battled to gain purchase in their grapple, strong pallid hands pinning him to the damp soil, hands high above his vibrant Other leaned down to his neck, lips traveling in a slight graze south to end at his jugular. Eyes closed tight against the sensual onslaught, he felt the chill tongue run across the vein, engorged by the distress and struggle. A few seconds of this and The Other bit deep into the stained flesh, licking the wound with **I** ts tongue.

Moving the both of the boy's wrists to a one handed grip, **I** t used **I** ts other to grasp him by the chin, applying pressure to his jaw until his mouth was opened, then filling the gap with **I** ts own.

The taste of his own blood churned his stomach, but not as much as the unwelcome appendage invading his mouth. He struggled in desperation against the intrusion, legs working to lever under **I** ts body and send the creature flying. In all his writhing beneath **I** t, he noticed an all too obvious piece of evidence that The Other was enjoying the game **I** t played.

 **I** t pressed hips down into his to pin his lower body, unnecessarily grinding into the juncture of thigh. The creature reveled in the disgust evident on his features and felt great joy at the fear hidden deep within his eyes. Smiling maliciously, The Other leaned down to trail the damnable tongue over the curve of his ear, before threatening to take him by force, burying **I** tself deep within his heat. Not because **I** t was a lover of men, but merely to break him. The hand that did not cuff his wrists snaked down between the two, long fingers tickling across taut abs, south to tug at **I** ts captive's leather belt.

He attempted furiously to escaped, panicked sounds escaping through clenched teeth. He couldn't bare what the creature had in mind. He had to get free, had to. His pulse raced as he felt a cool hand delve beneath his waist band, massaging through thin cloth, bringing a choked breath out of his throat. He closed his eyes against the sensations, hoping to block it out, when he no longer felt weight crushing his body.

The creature flew through the air, stunned by the sheer force of energy slung at **I** t. From the prone position, several feet away from the boy, **I** t saw green and white, a flash of red, then darkness.

She knelt beside him, running shaky fingers through his messy hair. There were tears in her eyes as she smiled down at him, from her kneeling position. He reached a hand up to her face pulling her down into a chaste kiss. Her hair lay across his arm as she buried her face into juncture of neck and shoulder.

A pair of grey eyes looked on as the blonde sat on the back of the unconscious and restrained creature. He couldn't help but smile at the obvious love they had. He couldn't help but be a little envious either. Deciding to give them proper privacy, he swung the limp body of The Other over his shoulder and made his way back to the shop.


End file.
